Anthing can happen in a New York minute
by Pen to Paper Writer
Summary: Rick knew that he was in love with her. But he'd graciously take the high road and let her be with Josh. When Josh called her, he took his leave of the Twelfth, not knowing if he would return. He roamed the city until he was tired of walking. He decided to drown his feelings at his bar, The Old Haunt. He stepped in and it was then when things got worse...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He couldn't help but see the caller ID on Beckett's phone, and the looks of happiness on the faces in the image. "Your doctor has impeccable timing, Detective, have a good night." Rising from his chair beside Beckett's desk and making his way to the elevator.

Beckett looked down at her phone seeing her face pressed against Josh's as they smiled at the camera. Her eyes raised to the elevator where her partner and best friend had entered and was pressing the button for what she was sure the first floor.

"Tomorrow?" Kate called out not expecting nor receiving an answer from Castle. She did receive a raised hand and had to assume that he had heard her.

Turning her attention to her phone she answered on what she was sure was the final ring before the call was relegated to voice mail. "Hey, Josh."

Her mind wandered to the picture in her hand, the one Castle had provided as a gift just moments earlier; the signed picture from the cast of Temptation Lane. She zoned out, not hearing a word that her boyfriend had said the past few minutes.

Strangely it the "Babe?" that startles her out of her thoughts. He knows I hate for him to call me that.

"Yes?!" She replied slightly annoyed and unwilling to keep it to herself but trying to get past the anger. Realizing that he calling because had asked her to dinner earlier in the week. "Yeah I'm ready, let me get my coat and I'll meet you there."

She entered elevator flummoxed as she thought about Castle's demeanor as he left as well as the excitement about an evening with Josh. It had been a couple of weeks since they had an evening that wasn't take out dinners cut short by the demands of each's career.

Xx

Castle made his way down the steps of the precinct and turned left bypassing the taxi's that were waiting for a fare, content to walk for a while. The brisk early March winds were cold on his face causing him to drew his scarf and jacket tighter as he walked. How has my life come to this? Pining for a woman who is so obviously in love with someone else. I must say I have turned into a pathetic version of a man.

The more he wandered the streets of the city the more he thought about his plight, and the more he thought about his plight the more he wandered. He took no preordained path just wandered taking turns to other streets or continuing on was determined solely by the whims of crosswalk and traffic lights; not wanting to stand still for the time it took for the light to change.

He eventually made his way down a familiar street, realizing where he was he picked up the pace deciding he needed a drink.

Castle entered the Old Haunt to the sound of an old-timey bell above the door shedding his jacket from the cold. He caught the eye of Brian his bartender and defacto manager. Brian nodded to the end of the bar where there were three men, two that he didn't know were flanking one that he obviously had dealings with previously.

Demming.

The wine flowed and the conversation floated between subjects. From the nuances of his job to the rigors of hers. She couldn't remember the last time she had enjoyed a date so much. She was able to tell him anything, but never everything. She was able to hide what she wanted from him and he never pushed. She was sure that he didn't even know she was hiding. Equally, she was sure he was hiding something from her and that was ok.

The thought occurred to her that she would never get away with that if Castle was in the seat across from her. She put that thought away for further ruminations later. She didn't want to think of Castle on her one honest to goodness date this month.

Their dessert arrived as well as the ringing of her phone. She was sure who it was and for once she decided not to answer. Surely he will leave a message.

Can't he go one night without calling her?! Josh murmured, smiling contently realizing that Kate hadn't heard him.

When the fourth call came in the other patrons in the upscale restaurant were beginning to grumble; willing her to answer. She pulled out her phone intend on giving Castle hell for disrupting her date, even though he had no knowledge of it. Seeing the name on the caller ID she changed her tact.

"Esposito this had better be good."

"Kate, you need to get back to the precinct now." Short and to the point.

"Espo, what's wrong?" She retorted in full detective mode.

"Not over the phone, just get here."

Dinner paid for Beckett attempted to part ways with Josh but he was having none of it. "You might not have to be there long, and then we can finish our night. Besides you can't work a case after having a few glasses of wine."

Knowing he was right about the wine and relishing the thought of spending time with him, after all, their time together this evening had been wonderful. "Yeah, okay, let's go."

Entering the bullpen she saw Montgomery in his office speaking with Demming and two others, presumably other robbery detectives, animatedly.

"Espo what the hell is so important tonight?" She called out as she was striding to her desk, which caught the attention of the occupants of the Captain's office. As she reached her desk she could see Montgomery dismissing his visitors.

"Hello, Kate." Demming said as he made his way past her desk, she glimpsed an eye that was quickly blackening.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"Had one that didn't want to cooperate." He replied nonchalantly.

Deciding to speak up Josh offered, "You might want to put some ice on that. It looks like it might be sore tomorrow if you don't."

Demming considered Josh for a while before offering him his hand, "Yeah you're probably right. The names Tom Demming."

"Josh, Dr. Josh Davidson." The doctor replied as he stepped closer to Beckett trying to ensure that Demming knew she was with him. He had a hard enough time with Castle, he didn't need another man attempting to earn her affections with tales of heroism.

"Well, I have a report to finish, have a great night. Oh and thanks for the icepack, I think I'll follow you instructions doc'." That said Demming headed for the stairs.

"Now that the meet and greet is out of the way, why the hell are we here. Espo?" Beckett grumbled. "Well, I'm waiting."

"Castle is in holding." Esposito answered.

"In holding? What the hell for?" Incredulously she asked not believing her ears.

A voice of authority answered from behind her. "Felony assault and battery on a peace officer and resisting arrest." Montgomery said.

No one in the room, especially her boyfriend missed the slight buckle of her knees at the news. "What? How?" She asked leaning against her desk for support, shocked that this was happening.

"We don't know yet. I sent Ryan to get the tapes from the Haunt." Montgomery said. "Kate listen, I… you… you can't see him without me there okay. I don't want you to compound the situation."

"Why would I compound the sit…? Wait who was it that he assaulted?"

Esposito was uncharacteristically quiet waiting for the Captain to answer in his stead. He wasn't disappointed when Montgomery spoke again.

"Demming."

 **A/N: This is yet another story that The King Daddy and myself P2P are co-writing. We hope you like it, and please review! We'd like your thoughts.**

 **A/N:2 Updates will be slow in coming, and we do apologize in advance. The King Daddy and I have very demanding jobs and writing has taken a back seat… for now. Thanks for understandin** g.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lanie was stunned at the call from Esposito. Castle arrested - _really?_ And for assaulting Demming? _Inconceivable._ She certainly knew that there was no love lost between Castle and Demming, but behavior like that? That just wasn't Castle. He wasn't the kind of man to lose his temper.

His partnership with her best friend was a testament to that fact. Beckett had put him through the proverbial wringer emotionally and he had held his emotions in check. _So what happened now_ , she wondered. Why would he apparently lose it and strike an officer of the law, especially with other officers present? It just didn't make sense.

The only thing that could make him strike another was if Alexis or Martha were in trouble. Oh… If Kate were in trouble or if she was being disrespected, she could see him striking another. Taking that thought further, she began to contemplate the ending of Demming's short-lived relationship with her best friend. It had ended almost as quickly as it began, and only when Castle announced he was leaving the precinct. Leaving Beckett's side.

Oh, what a mess Castle had gotten himself into. She decided that she needed to head to the precinct; she was sure that her friend would need her help. Whether Kate would admit it or not.

Xx

Ryan returned to the homicide floor gasping for air and holding a video cassette. Reaching his desk, he doubled over, struggling to suck in enough air. He had apparently run from the parking deck and up the four flights of stairs, bypassing the elevator due to what he deemed its inefficient ability to deliver him in a timely manner to the floor.

After a few minutes to regain his composure, he began to speak. "Brian, the bartender, said that when Castle came in he seemed a little off. Like he was having a bad night or something. He figured that his harpy of an ex-wife had found him. Brian said she had been calling nearly every day looking for Castle."

"Must be Gina," Beckett muttered.

"How so?" Ryan asked. "It could have been the deep-fried Twinkie."

"It couldn't be Meredith. She landed a part in the latest Natalie Rhodes movie. It's a bit part but she's sure it will be her big break," Beckett replied, not trying to hide her disdain.

"And you know this how?" Lanie called out as she pulled a chair up to Beckett's desk. She was quite surprised to see Josh seated in Castle's chair.

"Uh… Castle mentioned it a few weeks ago. It seems Meredith was hinting about moving back to the city. She said her talent was more suited for the theater rather than the big screen," Beckett answered, slightly embarrassed that her boyfriend now knew she was cognizant about so much of Castle's personal life.

"I'll just bet Martha loved the thought of that," Esposito offered, smirking as he did.

"All right guys, let's get back to work. We've gotten off track, and none of this is helping Castle."

"Listen, babe, I think I'll head home. This situation looks pretty bad and I don't want to be a distraction." He placed a kiss on Beckett's temple and after receiving a nod of understanding turned to leave.

"Something you find funny, Dr. Davidson?!" Lanie snapped, unwilling to let the smirk she saw on his face, which she assumed was due to Castle's predicament, slide. "I know you bear no love for Castle and you would love for him to be out of Kate's life, but Castle has a daughter that he raises, and a mother that depends on him, too. So while this will more than likely mean the end his presence in Kate's life, it will ruin a few others."

"I didn't mean anything by it, I just find the whole situation slightly unbelievable," he replied in a weak attempt to justify himself.

"Get out of here, you prick!" Kate might not see what was going on tonight, but she did. And Lanie would be damned if she would let her friend be disrespected like that in front of everyone. Maybe Beckett would think she was out of line but she didn't care at that point.

Beckett joined into the conversation. "You heard her _get out!_ I'll call you later."

"I really didn't mean anything by it," Josh said, trying to appease his girlfriend. He knew Castle was important to her even if he didn't like the man.

" _The hell you didn't!_ Now leave, I have work to do," Kate spat. She then turned back to Ryan, motioning for him to continue as her boyfriend slunk off to the elevator.

"As I was saying, Brian said that Castle was acting a little off when he opened the door. He was pouring him a scotch when someone called out to Castle, and Castle's face dropped even more when he saw who it was."

"I'm going to assume it was Demming," Esposito remarked.

Ryan nodded, indicating that Esposito was correct, and continued. "Castle walked to the end of the bar and offered to buy the three of them a drink. Oh, I almost forgot, Demming's been in the bar every night for the past two weeks, but this is the first time he wasn't alone. Anyway, Brian delivered the drinks and they all went to one of the booths in the back of the bar, the ones that are out of sight from the main bar."

This time it was Montgomery who spoke up. "Yeah, the ones where we went to celebrate the night he bought the place."

"That's right. Anyway, a few minutes later he heard a crash and the next thing he knew they were hauling Castle out in cuffs." When Ryan finished everyone turned to look at Beckett. They all seemed to be waiting to see what she wanted to do. Even Captain Montgomery.

Beckett held her hand out to Ryan, clearly expecting him to hand her the tape. Tape in hand, she made her way to the conference room that her team usually commandeered when they were scanning video for a case. She popped the tape into the VCR and dropped into the closest chair.

Ryan grabbed the remote control and proceeded to cue up the tape. As they watched the tape it becomes alarmingly clear that A) Brian had stated the facts clearly to Ryan, which was unusual in cases like this, and B) this was apparently a setup by Demming to goad Castle into an altercation.

"Let's assume for a moment that Castle threw the first punch. There's only one person who Demming could bring up that would evoke that reaction from Castle," Ryan said.

"Now wait just a minute," Esposito argued, not willing to concede that his friend from the Five Four would stoop to something that low.

"No, Javi, Kev's right. Castle would never throw a punch, much less hit a cop, unless he was provoked. And the only one that Demming could use to provoke Castle is _me._ I'm not sure he would even know about Alexis," Beckett said, effectively shutting him down.

"Speaking of Alexis, has anyone called her and Martha?" she asked.

Montgomery chimed in for the first time since entering the conference room. "No, we haven't. I didn't want anyone but you to talk to them. With your connection to them, I think it's best if it's coming from you."

Beckett snatched her phone out her purse and dialed Martha. "Martha, has Rick called you?"

Martha immediately knew something was wrong; her son and the beautiful detective he followed only used surnames when they spoke to and about each other. "No, he hasn't."

"Listen, something's happened and I think you and Alexis should get down to the precinct as soon as you can."

"Oh God, is my boy hurt?" Kate could hear the fear in her voice. For all the teasing Castle and his mother did, they deeply loved each other. For years it was just the two of them against the world. She had caught a glimpse of the love they had for each other when she stayed at the loft during the Dunn case.

"No, he's okay, but I think he needs a lawyer."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Martha, Alexis I am _so_ sorry to bring you down here tonight, but I'm afraid it couldn't wait," Beckett said as she clasped Martha's hand then moved to uncharacteristically pull Alexis into a hug. The two of them had been getting closer since she had been welcomed into their home after hers was destroyed by the bomb. "Let's go into the conference room and wait for Rick's lawyer."

After entering the room Martha, looking somewhat sheepish, spoke up. "Henry's at a family dinner this evening. I thought we should come down and see if this is one of Richard's usual larks. Henry said he would drop everything if needed."

"Call him and tell him to drop everything," Kate replied solemnly.

"Katherine dear, what's going on?" There was no hint of the renowned diva in her voice, just a suddenly frightened mother. Frightened for what her son was apparently in jail for doing.

"Rick's been arrested for assault and battery on a peace officer as well as resisting arrest. I haven't been down to see him, the captain thought it would be best if I didn't. He's afraid that the DA could misconstrue my visit as trying to help him get his story straight," Kate uttered, all the while willing her voice not to crack. It wouldn't do any of them any good if she was to get emotional. But her lack of emotion hit a nerve.

"You. Haven't. Visited. Him?" Alexis's flawless porcelain skin was reddening by the second. It was obvious that her anger was boiling below the surface and she was primed for an eruption.

Kate answered quietly, "No, I haven't. I called you and then watched the tape from the Haunt. I wanted to see for myself what happened but there wasn't much there."

"Okay, I can see that. Can we see Dad now?" Alexis asked, a bit more calm now that Kate had explained.

"Yeah, it's past visiting hours so I'll have to take you down to Holding. I really wish you didn't have to see him there but that's the best I can do." She motioned for them to follow her as they made their way to the elevator.

The doors closed and Kate pushed the button for the desired floor. Alexis had a thought. "You might not have seen the fight but did you see the officer? Do you know him? This obviously is a misunderstanding, right? Can't you talk to him, get him to drop the charges?" Alexis's questions were so rapid-fire that she wasn't sure she caught all of them but she caught the biggest. Now how to explain this mess to them?

"Yes, I saw who the altercation was with, and no, I don't think I can get him to drop the charges."

Martha who had been uncommonly quiet since Kate told her to call Henry chimed in. "Why not?"

"Because I dated him," she explained tiredly. "It's Tom Demming and there's no love lost between him and Castle."

Mount Saint Alexis blew just as the doors to Holding opened. "Schlemming?! You dated Schlemming and now he has it out for Dad. Why the hell couldn't you have just picked Dad last year and we wouldn't be in this mess?"

A stunned Beckett motioned for them to make their way down the hall to the only occupied cell in this wing. She stood in the doorway watching as they stopped at the last cell on the left. She closed her eyes as a lone tear escaped her eye. They wouldn't be in this mess if she had just accepted Castle's offer a day earlier. The offer for that trip to the Hamptons that ill-fated summer.

Xx

Alexis startled Castle out of his nap. "Dad, are you okay?"

"Pumpkin, I'm fine. It's just a little misunderstanding," he lied.

"Richard, let me look at you. Oh my, your eye is nearly swollen shut!" Martha exclaimed which inadvertently got Beckett on the move as she flew down the hall.

"Let me see." When Castle turned his head away from Kate, she shouted, "Dammit, Rick, let me take a look at your face!"

He turned, revealing the extent of the damage done by the robbery detectives. She was now sure all three had a hand in the beating Castle took. There was no way anyone could do that amount of damage to him and have received so little in return.

"God, Castle, what did they do to you?" she probed, willing him with all her might to answer but he didn't take the bait.

"Dad, what started it?" Now it was Alexis who questioned him.

"It doesn't matter who threw the first punch, but if you must know, I did. And I would do it again in a heartbeat," he said matter-of-factly, leaving no doubt that he would, in fact, do it again.

"Rick, it isn't your place to defend me. I've been putting up with innuendos for years, I can take it," Beckett said while stroking his cheek through the bars.

"You've never had to put up with it because of me before, have you?" The last part was more than a mere question; it seemed that if her answer was yes, it would break him. Rip his heart from his chest if he thought that she had been demeaned due to his presence.

"What happened, Rick? What did Tom do or say to set you off?" She knew she was on the right track, she just needed him to open up about the assault. She knew that Tom had orchestrated the supposed incident in which Castle attacked him, she just needed the details.

"Detective Beckett, Mr. Castle's attorney is here," rookie officer Hastings called out. "Shall I send him down?"

Beckett knew that she couldn't be a part of a meeting between a suspect and his attorney. "Listen, Rick, you know I can't be here when you meet with Henry, it breaks every protocol in the book. I'm going to go but please, please make sure you give Henry all the facts." She turned to Martha. "I'll wait for you two upstairs, just tell Officer Hastings when you're ready to go. I'll make sure she knows to bring you up to me." She looked at Rick. "I'll make sure they get home safely. I'll see you at the arraignment tomorrow."

Tears welled in his eyes. "Thank you, thank you, Kate. You have no idea how much that means to me." Now he was sure that he did the right thing.

Xx

She was still upset that Demming wasn't at his desk when she marched into Robbery. She even tried to call him but to no avail. His phone went straight to voicemail. With little to go on, she had returned to Homicide and waited for Castle's redheads. She escorted them home and returned to her apartment.

She waved at her doorman, who had a rather large piece of cheesecake on his desk and seemed happier than usual to see her.

Kate dropped her keys into the ceramic bowl on the small butcher block table in her kitchen. It was one of the few things she salvaged from her previous apartment. It had been a gift from her dad on her graduation from the academy. Her mom and dad had spent an entire month's worth of dates in a pottery class. It was a few months after they met, and wasn't anything her dad wanted to do, but Johanna had been insistent. There was nothing Jim Beckett could do but attend, and in the end, they had had a wonderful time.

Sadly, when her mom died so did Jim's love for pottery. He took up another hobby, one which caused a terrible rift between himself and his daughter. But after getting sober, he was slowly returning to the pottery wheel and kiln that he and Johanna loved so much.

Beckett began to unbutton her top when she heard a noise from her bedroom. She quickly grabbed her Glock and began to sweep the area. After clearing the room she was in, she carefully made her way to the bedroom, her eyes scanning for any movement along the way. She was startled and immediately enraged at the sight when she entered her room.

"Joshua Davidson, just what in the hell are you doing in my bed?" Kate demanded. Startled out of his slumber, Josh wrestled with the covers. When he extricated himself, she couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the naked doctor before her. Her thoughts were quickly extinguished when she realized that the good doctor was naked in her bed without her. "How the fuck did you get in here?"

Wiping the sleep from his eyes and trying to formulate a response that wouldn't involve a trigger pull, he replied, "Your doorman let me in. I told him about you having to return to work, interrupting our date, so he let me in. It helped that I had a frozen mocha cheesecake, although I had to cut a piece for him." Josh was quite pleased with his ingenuity in getting into Kate's apartment.

"Well, I for one am _not_ pleased. I think you need to get your stuff and leave. You've insulted my best friend and connived your way into my apartment. You were even naked in my bed! No one enters my bedroom, let alone my bed without an invitation and I don't recall inviting you this evening. You're so very lucky that I didn't shoot you!"

Josh started to interrupt but was cut off. "The night's still young, and if you open your mouth, I might just shoot you," she threatened heatedly.

He hurriedly gathered up his clothes and began to dress. "I don't know what's wrong with you tonight."

"Oh, I don't know Josh. Maybe it's because my best friend and partner is locked up and you don't seem to care. You almost seemed happy earlier at the precinct."

"I'm not going to say I'm pleased that he's in trouble, but the fact that a millionaire's following around the woman I love doesn't make me too happy. What happens when I pop the question, hmm? What happens when we have kids? Will he still be a part of your life then?"

Where had _that_ come from? Sure, they were a having a good time, a great time even, but she had never thought of Josh as marriage material. To be honest, she'd never thought of marriage with anyone other than Will, and look what that got her. She had been left for a job, a job that if he had waited, he could have had in New York. That had told her all she needed to know about Will.

Now Josh was using the "M" word and it frightened her. If she was honest, she was only dating him to get over a certain writer. And although she and Josh were getting closer, she made no secret as to why he was in her life. He was there because he wasn't the writer.

Her writer.

And now her writer was sitting in a cell after defending her for god knows what and she was standing here in her bedroom with a naked man. How in the world had her life become so screwed up?

One answer, Castle. Richard Castle had caused her to want to throw caution to the wind and tilt at windmills, but her pragmatic side wouldn't let her do such things. Her pragmatic side told her that she needed a man like the one currently trying to dress under her scornful eye.

She turned and headed for the kitchen, pulling up a number on her phone as she did. "Hey, do you think I can stay there tonight? I don't think I want to be alone tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She awoke to the smell of coffee, which surprised her slightly. She didn't expect an alarm clock dripping with coffee scented caffeine when she asked to stay the previous evening. Slowly she hoisted herself out of bed and made her way down the hall of her benefactor's home.

"Well, hello there. I knew I could coax you out with a cup of coffee," Lanie said.

"Yeah, you did. It smells wonderful by the way." After receiving a steaming mug from Lanie a thought occurred to her. "You don't drink coffee, so why is there a coffee maker here?"

"My momma raised me to be a good hostess so I always keep coffee handy," she answered.

"A good hostess, huh? It doesn't have anything to do with my partner, does it?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why would I care if Castle has his morning coffee?" Lanie pondered while tapping her finger to her lips creating the illusion of being deep in thought. It was as if she was an upper crust English aristocrat contemplating the missives of the queen.

They both broke out laughing at the utter absurdity of the image that she was portraying.

"So, what's the deal?" Lanie quizzed.

Kate was suddenly very interested in the bottom of her coffee mug, refusing to meet Lanie's eyes and hoping she would be consumed by said cup.

"Kate, what's going on? You don't normally call and ask to come over, and when you do you usually talk. Not that I don't love drinking wine with you, or this for that matter." She raised her glass of orange juice in a mock toast to Beckett's coffee. "I know you said Castle was okay, spending a night in holding with LT watching over him, so that's not why you're here. What gives?"

"When I got home last night Josh was there. He'd bribed Milton, my super to let him in."

"The one who doubles as a doorman?"

"Yeah, well anyway, he bribed Milton with a piece of Mocha cheesecake." Beckett started again before being interrupted again.

"I can see where ole Milt would do anything for a piece of cheesecake."

"Lanie, do you want to hear this or not?" After receiving a nod from her friend, Kate continued. "I was exhausted when I got in. I got a drink, and then I heard a noise from my bedroom. I didn't really think it was anything but I cleared the room, and headed for my bedroom only to find Josh in all his naked glory."

"Really?" Lanie said unbelievingly.

"Really! Anyway, I threw his ass out, called you, and here I sit."

"Kate…" Lanie stumbled not really knowing what to say to her best friend. She knew Kate was with the wrong guy, but she had learned from experience that if she pushed her to make a change, Kate will just dig her heels in deeper trying to make it work with who she was with. "I'm not sure what to say."

Kate was back in her mug, contemplating the whole situation with Josh and the events that led her to him. If she had only said yes when Castle asked her to the beach, she would never have met Josh. And even with the way things turned out with the missed trip to the beach, if she hadn't met Josh she felt certain that just as soon as Castle was unattached she would have made her move.

She'd lain in Lanie's guest bed, thinking of all the things that went wrong since she met Castle; all of the things that she had done to keep Castle at arm's length since she met the writer. And when she added up all the tally marks it turned her stomach.

"Josh isn't a bad guy." She caught sight of Lanie's scrunched up nose. "He really isn't." She just wasn't so sure he was the guy for her anymore. Which made her feel like a woman who couldn't make up her mind. Just last night, before all hell broke loose, she was enjoying a wonderful evening with him. How often did that take place? Once maybe twice a month if she was lucky. With Castle, she enjoyed a great time every day he was at the precinct. Honestly, he made sure to text her on the days he was away with his regular job. He took it upon himself, in typical Castle fashion, to ensure her day was filled with mirth and joy. Who in her life had ever taken it upon his or her shoulders to ward off her demons? To bring light into her life?

"Josh has been jealous of Castle since the first time I mentioned our arrangement to him. He was sure that Castle was only there to get in my pants. And after meeting him it just escalated; he even asked if we slept together. With a deep sigh, Beckett looked up from her coffee. "I love him, Lanie. I just realized I that I did, but I do."

It was Lanie's turn to sigh. She was sure that Kate would choose Castle. Hell, she had more money than she cared to admit in the numerous pools around the precinct and one run by the commissioner's secretary down at One Police Plaza. The thought of losing all that money upset her, but not as much as her friend making the wrong choice. It was killing her, but she would support her friend. "Josh is a good man. I'm happy for you."

Beckett's head tipped to the right and her eyes narrowed in confusion almost as if Lanie was speaking an alien language which caused her to smile. If Castle had read her thoughts he would never let her live it down; that thought was definitely a Castle special.

"No, Lanie, it isn't Josh I'm in love with. It's Rick. Now, what the hell am I supposed to do?"

"It seems to me that you have one too many doctors in your life and not enough writers. If it was me, I'd free myself from the medical profession and the first chance I got to kiss that man I'd take it!"

Xx

Beckett entered the courtroom, one she had appeared in many times in the full regalia of her position with the New York City Police Department. After a quick search, she found Castle's mother and daughter sitting two rows behind what was considered the defense counsel's table.

They obviously hadn't spent any time in a New York City court of law. The City of New York had the prosecutors seated nearest to the jury box, and in this case, the box was on the side that Castle's family was currently seated. Beckett made her way to the row that housed the family of the man who she now knew that she loved. "Let's move over to that side. This is the prosecutor's side?"

"Katherine, darling! Yes, by all means, we will move. Let's let Alexis sit between us, dear."

"Yes, we can," Alexis replied as she rose and offered an embrace to Kate.

What most people didn't realize was that there were only two arraignment courts in the New York, and the twelfth precinct fell into district two, the southernmost court. That meant that even though the arraignment started at ten it could go on for hours.

"All that will happen today is that Rick will enter a plea, not guilty of course, and bail will be set. Then I'm headed to see Demming to put an end to this farce." The anger in Beckett's voice with Demming wasn't missed by either of Castle's adorable redheads.

Arraignments started at ten and ran until all the accused had stood before the judge. Beckett and the Castle women had sat patiently for close to three hours while the criminals came and went. Murderers, rapists, muggers, wife beaters, and one mystery writer who assaulted a cop. The women were beginning to fret that Castle would not be arraigned before the lunch break. At a quarter past one, it was announced that this would be the last case prior to lunch.

Beckett let out an audible gasp as Castle was led into the courtroom. It was obvious that he hadn't slept well the previous night. And if she had to guess, most of his breakfast was still on the tray, left untouched.

Castle looked around the courtroom, smiling at his mother and daughter. He was caught by surprise to see Beckett sitting next to them. He really shouldn't have been, though. If the roles were reversed, he would be there to offer support for her.

He turned back to his lawyer, intently studying the documents that emerged from Harry's old-school hard-sided briefcase.

After the charges were read, laying out the crimes that Castle was accused of, Beckett leaned over to Alexis and whispered. "This is where he pleads not guilty, bail is set, and then we take him home."

"Guilty, your honor. I plead guilty," Castle said firmly, standing tall, his eyes on the judge never wavering.

Xx

"Dad!" "Richard!" "Rick!" all came at once from the women in his life.

The judge's gavel struck the bench with a low crack, then again. "Order, order in this courtroom. Detective Beckett, remember where you are." After receiving a nod from the detective, the judge continued. "Richard Castle, do you understand what you are pleading to?"

"Yes, your honor."

The judge looked around the courtroom, unable to believe what he was having to do. When he saw this on the docket he was trying to contemplate the bail demands from the prosecution. Never in his wildest dreams did he think for one moment that he would be trying to decide whether to accept Richard Castle's guilty plea. But that was the situation he found himself in this afternoon.

"This court accepts your plea with one caveat: your lawyer and the prosecution will have the opportunity to amend the indictment and/or plea up until formal sentencing. The court is in recess until after lunch." With a crack of the gavel, the judge scurried out of the courtroom.

Beckett bolted up dragging Alexis by the hand. "Come on!" They were out of the courtroom and down through an unmarked door before the bailiffs had Castle out of the courtroom. When he exited the courtroom Alexis and Beckett were waiting for him.

"Dad, what the hell was that?" Beckett couldn't have said it any better than that if she had tried.

The bailiffs looked at Beckett who was flashing her gold shield and decided to give the two women a few moments with their charge.

"Pumpkin, remember when I said sometimes we do things and never realize we're hurting the ones we love?" After receiving a teary nod, he continued. "Well, when we do that it's our job to protect the ones we hurt. No matter the cost."

"Castle, don't do this, please don't. I don't need protecting," Beckett pleaded. "Just tell me what happened. We can fix this, you and me. Together." She was fighting to keep her voice from breaking, trying to stay strong in front of his daughter.

"Kate, I'm so sorry it came to this. So, sorry, but I couldn't live with myself if I did anything to hurt you." He nodded to the bailiffs indicating it was time to go.

"Rick, if you love me half as much as I think you do, you won't do this!" she begged, with tears streaming down her face.

"With all my being, Kate. All my being." With that, he was briskly led down the hall and out of sight.

Beckett wiped the tear tracks from her face with her palms; she turned on her heels and started clicking down the hall. "Come on, we have work to do."

"Where are we going?" an equally emotional Alexis questioned.

"To beat some answers out of Demming."

Xx

The ride back to the station had been one of quiet contemplation for Beckett even with Alexis playing the role of Castle in the passenger seat. Martha had wanted her granddaughter to accompany her back home but Kate was having none of it. Alexis would stay with her today. If she couldn't help Castle at least she could protect his daughter. And she would.

Once in the elevator, Kate spoke for the first time since they'd left the courthouse. "Listen, when we get to my desk I want you to stay there. I'll have Ryan stay and keep you company while I visit Robbery."

"I'll be okay," Alexis said receiving an uplifted eyebrow in return, questioning her last statement. "Really, I will, and wouldn't you want him with you? Kind of like backup or something."

Beckett smiled and hugged the young woman. "I'll take Karpowski with me. I think she hates Demming worse than I do, and she's always had a crush on your dad. Two women who think the world of your dad: he won't know what hit him."

She deposited Alexis to a chorus of where was Castle and how did it go. Beckett snapped her head back to the detectives and uniforms who were waiting with bated breath. "He pled guilty. If I had to guess, I'd say he's already on his way to Rikers by now." She inhaled deeply steeling her voice in a case of iron to keep away the vocal tremors that were threatening to reveal themselves with every syllable she spoke. "Karpowski, let's go and have a chat with Thomas Demming. Ryan, you stay and keep Alexis company. Don't let anything happen to her. I promised Rick I'd take care of her and I intend to do just that."

The two women marched off to the staccato sound of their heels clicking in time. Everyone knew that Beckett was the Alpha Female of the precinct. She was probably more Alpha Male than the guys in the precinct to the consternation of Esposito.

What no one seemed to notice was if Beckett was the Alpha, Karpowski was the Beta, second only to Beckett. She evoked just as much fear in suspects as Beckett and might have an even nastier streak than her when provoked. It just took a little more to set her off, and by the way she was stalking beside Beckett, she was indeed set off.

The two women turned the corner only to see Demming holding court with the two behemoths Kate had seen in Montgomery's office yesterday. ' _Good,'_ she thought. _'I have all three of them here, no lying and casting accusations on the others.'_

"Tom Demming, I want a word with you and your… team." Beckett eyed them up and down before making it known that all three men disgusted her.

"What did you say to Castle?" she demanded.

"What _I_ really want to know is why you took the two idiots with you? Hm, little…Tommy. You didn't think that you could handle the little _milksop_ \- that's the word you used - by yourself," Rosalyn questioned as she looked at him with a piercing glare.

He stared directly into Beckett's eyes. "I didn't say a thing to him." Turning his gaze to Karpowski, he continued. "And there's no way I needed help with that little _…milksop."_

"Well, you see that's where you're wrong; he would do anything to protect me. He can take a punch with the best of them, and with your face as a testament, he can throw one just as well. But with that being said, he would never throw one unless provoked. I've seen him take shot after shot and never lose his cool, but if his daughter or I are in danger all bets are off. So, I'm asking you again what did you do?"

Emboldened by the fact that this conversation was happening on his floor with his "boys" around, Demming smirked. "I just told him I know little things about you. You know, like your love of Mr. Lue's Chinese, that you like to spend Sunday afternoon with your dad. That sort of thing…. Oh, and how you liked to scream out my name, how aggressive you were in the sack. All the different ways you liked it." His voice dropped an octave trying but failing, to pull off the sultry voice that Castle used when he was flirting with her.

The appalled look on Karpowski's face matched the anger on Beckett's as he continued. "I thought he needed to know what he'd never have so I took care of him… like a good bro does."

"You son of a bitch." Beckett reached for him, but he evaded her faster than she expected, so she took the opportunity to use his chair as a step. She climbed up onto his desk which if there were any personnel on the floor who weren't paying attention, they were now. "Everyone, listen up. I. Have. Never. Slept. With. This. Asshat! So, any little stories he's shared with you about me or my likes are a complete fabrication."

"Now what you don't know, Detective Demming, is this little stunt of yours has caused more trouble than you know. He pleads guilty rather than have my name dragged through the mud. And now he's locked up with I don't know how many people he helped us put away. Three years' worth of suspects awaiting trial." She stepped down and started for the elevator when Demming cried out.

"What the hell did he do that for? He was supposed to plead not guilty, then make bail, and I would have dropped the charges.

An African American woman who had silently taken everything in stepped forward. "With everything going on these days involving police brutality claims, the District Attorney has no plans of dropping the charges. So now I hear we have an innocent man who pled guilty to protect the reputation of one detective, and another bragging about his role in this farce. God help you, Detective Demming." Demming looked at her quizzically as she continued. "Oh, you're wondering who I am. I am Captain Victoria Gates, Internal Affairs, and I have quite a few questions for you."

"Beckett, we just got a call from Rikers, someone wants to meet with you," Ryan said with a huff having run down the stairs.

"Who's with Alexis? I'm her guardian at the moment." Beckett was worried about Castle but she had made a promise about Alexis and she had every intention of keeping it.

"This is important, Kate, its Lockwood! He was transferred to Rikers yesterday, some kind of hearing later in the week. Anyway, he's asking for you, and only you," Ryan said urgently.

"Holy fuck!" Karpowski said, turning back to Demming. "If anything happens to him you don't need to worry about Beckett, I'll kill you myself."

"Who the hell is Lockwood?" one of Demming's accomplices asked.

"He's an assassin who tried to kill Beckett and her team until Castle beat him unconscious," Karpowski snarled.

 **Milksop- is** **a person who is indecisive and lacks courage.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Beckett arrived at Rikers a little over an hour later, she quickly cleared the security checkpoint used to make sure that family members who make the mistake of attempting to smuggle contraband don't succeed. She entered one of the interview rooms that are typically used for lawyers and clients. She haphazardly wonders just how many deals have been cut between prosecutors and defendants in said room.

"Mr. Lockwood, you asked to see me." She stated as she took her seat.

Lockwood's eyes never left hers as he stared at her, refusing to utter one single word. "You asked for this meeting so why don't you start talking." Beckett said as she grew more and more agitated by the minute. The only way this day could get any worse is if her dad called slurring his words. After ten uncomfortable minutes, she stood and headed for the door, "I don't appreciate you wasting my time."

A cold voice echoed throughout the entire room, "The first time you visited me you cautioned me. Do you remember Detective?" Beckett shook her head, acknowledging his words. "You warned me, about how some of the g _uests in here_ thought of you as their favorite school teacher. How some of them might visit me. Remember that Detective Beckett?" He cocked his head questioningly. When he received a tight nod from Beckett he continued. "Well as you can see, none of them visited me but I wonder how many of them might visit your pet writer. Hmm?

"You had better hope nothing happ…" She was cut off by Lockwood. "Oh, that's enough of the theatrics Detective. Do you really think that anyone in here really cares about adding an additional life sentence to what they are already serving? Hmm? Now, I'm sure some of these men remember who he is and that he assisted in their arrests. And you can rest assured that I'll be sure to inform the ones who don't. And I am very, very sure that they will want to visit the partner of their favorite school teacher. Hell, I might even visit him myself." He broke his soliloquy to let her ponder his words, "I can guarantee you one thing; Mr. Castle won't make it alive to see breakfast."

When he finished, he motioned for the guard, "Have a nice evening Detective." He walked out leaving a devastated Beckett in his wake.

Xx

The following morning Beckett made her way into the precinct later than usual, both sleep and coffee deprived after a long night. Her first stop was to the break room where she fixed her first cup of coffee and a little quiet reflection on the events of the previous day.

She had made quite the scene after Lockwood had dropped that bomb on her. She met with the warden pleading with him that he place Castle in protective custody to no avail. The warden had told her that Lockwood was obviously attempting to get under her skin. He had even suggested that Kate wasn't thinking clearly as some women do during their cycle. This had enraged Beckett who questioned if he would treat one of her male counterparts so condensendly.

After verbally destroying the warden she stormed out and headed straight for the loft where she had been wrapped in Martha's warm embrace as her tears fell. "Katherine, I can see in your eyes that you feel responsible for Richard's plight. This isn't the case, he chose the path he has taken, it is our job to be strong for him, support him, and when we get him back beat some sense into that thick head of his."

Beckett laughed through the sniffles of her tears, "I plan on kicking his chivalrous, gallant, noble ass just as soon as he is out of there."

"We wouldn't have it any other way, my dear." Martha mugged.

Karpowski wandered into the break room just as Beckett finished her thoughts of her talk with Martha. "Would you mind fixing me one of those? I'm not sure I can ever master that contraption." Karpowski claimed knowing that Kate made a mean latte herself.

After Beckett handed the latte to Karpowski she went about making herself another as her friend made her way to the couch. Slumping down into the worn cushions of the beige cloth design Roz stretched her legs out crossing them as she held her cup to her chest reveling in the warmth.

Karpowski was anxious on how to start this conversation, but never believing in discretion is the better part of valor motto she jumped right in.

"You know I made a play for him, well not a play so much but as a pass."

Beckett was completing her cup when she heard Roz's words causing her to spin on a dime sloshing the hot liquid onto her hand. "Damn it!" Beckett said reached for the dish cloth she drew from the drawer earlier in the morning glaring at her friend. After cleaning up the mess she made her way to the table, taking a chair and turning it to face Karpowski intending to get to the bottom of her declaration.

"It was his first year here, right after that case you had with the kidnapped kid. The one where your Fed showed up looking to rekindle things with you." Karpowski glared knowingly right back at Beckett, "Anyway I asked Castle out and he turned me down, said it wouldn't be fair to you or me."

Beckett was taken aback by this revelation, why would her friend hit on her Castle and why would Castle reject her; after all, she hated him back then. And why was this bothering her so? It wasn't as if he was her Castle back then. OH, back then… meaning he was her Castle now? She really needed to get her thoughts under control.

Smiling Karpowski continued, "He said that if we got together the press would assume I was one of his conquests, only after he had either been with you or you shot him down. Either way, he wasn't willing to put us through that embarrassment. He even said if we could make it work eventually resentment would creep into our relationship with how close you and he are. He even said he would be upset if I didn't resent you, it would mean that I didn't care enough to be upset."

"Wow!" Is all Beckett could say.

"Yeah, well I asked him last year how that loves triangle was working out for him now, you know when you were with Demming. He said there wasn't one, he was just happy for you, happy that you found someone who made you happy. He was happy for you when you were using him as an errand boy." Roz glared at her, "He was good enough to get you and your boy toy coffee but he wasn't good enough to ride with you to crime scenes. I have never in my life wanted to kick your ass like I did during that time. He was a man who was devoted to you, hell he let you move into his home. No strings attached I might add, and you wreck your partnership with the first pretty face that turns your head. Hell, if you wanted a cop, Esposito has been available for years."

"You don't understand." Beckett started only to be cut off by Karpowski.

"Oh, I understand perfectly. You were, are, in love with him but he scares you. You've always had men who succumb to your wishes, ones that never ask too many questions never cared to look behind the curtain. Well Rick Castle isn't that man, he wanted to know everything about you, you just don't get it, and he has known everything from the first few months. He knows and he is still here. That stupid fucker is sitting in an eight by eight cell because he knows you and for some ungodly reason, he loves you. Can you say that about your doctor, or you're Fed or any of the myriad of lovers you have had in the past?" Realizing that she might have pushed too far Karpowski changes her tact. "You know what he said when I asked him out again, he said that he has had his heart broken one too many times and he wasn't sure he could give me what I want. What I deserve. That there was a reason why he was the playboy on page six, that's what he deserved, no matter how much he despised himself for being that man."

Beckett's face was blank, she was obviously lost in thoughts of past experiences with Castle and thoughts of how she screwed her feelings for the writer up so badly. The mood in the room was broken when they heard a noise from the bullpen, the both rose to see the mayor and his security team along with the district attorney heading into Montgomery's office.

Beckett's turned to Karpowski startling the woman by pulling her into an awkward hug, "Thank you for sharing this with me Roz. And thank you for wanting to kick my ass, I defiantly deserved it."

"You're telling me! Now all you have to do is figure out is how to get him out of Rikers, and when you do get him out maybe you two could- oh I don't know- talk about things between the two of you. That would be a novel idea."

Ryan burst through the door, "Beckett the Captain wants you."

Xx

Montgomery motioned for his top detective to follow him into the conference room. Upon entering she closed the door, "Sir?"

"Beckett you know the Mayor and District Attorney don't you." Montgomery said while offering her a chair.

There's something you need to know about."

"Oh god! It's Castle! It is isn't it, oh God! What happened." She questioned, her emotions betraying her usual cool demeanor. The discussion with Karpowski obviously having thrown her off kilter.

The Mayor sat down across from an emotional Beckett and began to speak.

"He's okay, fine actually but we need to talk about what happened this morning."

Still stunned she just nodded and the DA took over, "First off we didn't want to prosecute the initial charges, but with everything happening with attacks on the police. We have to make a statement, one that says no matter who you are or what your cause is you can't attack any member of law enforcement. I'll admit we should have looked into this matter a little better, after all, he is one of ours, but we didn't and that's all on me. So when Captain Gates from Internal Affairs called yesterday and suggested that Mr. Castle was innocent of all charges, he having been provoked into the attack I felt I had an obligation to ensure his safety. I had the state attorney general call the warden last night and place Mr. Castle into protective custody while we worked this out."

The mayor stepped in again, "I understand that buffoon of a warden gave you the sweet cheeks treatment."

"How did you know?"

"His secretary is the sister of my chief of staff. She called as soon as you left and got the ball rolling, and by six last night we had him in protective custody."

"Oh thank you. Thank you both, Martha and Alexis will be so pleased." She let out a sigh.

The DA spoke up again, "Don't get too happy just yet detective." He looked over the at Mayor who nodded, "There was an incident this morning involving Mr. Castle."

While they were talking Montgomery cued up an email which contained an embedded video. "Kate you need to see this, there is video and audio."

When the video began to play they saw Castle sitting on the edge of his bunk with what appeared to be a bible in his hand. The guardians have been providing bibles for the past twenty years to inmates. A noise came from the door.

 _"Well, well, well, well if it isn't Beckett's pet writer." Lockwood said as he entered the cell as well as a mountain of a man. "It seems I still owe you for not only interfering with the death of Beckett but also for the beating I took."_

 _Castle's jaw opened yet he was unable to speak. He was sure that he was taking his final breaths and wasn't sure what to do._

"I thought you said he was okay! How is this okay?!" Beckett cried.

"Just watch detective." The DA responded.

 _Lockwood reached back to the small of his back and pulled our a shive that had a pointed blade on each end, divided by a handle with a hilt on each end. This provided leverage whether thrusting or pulling the blades._

Lockwood quickly approached Castle with his hand holding the knife in a position to stab down at the writer. Castle quickly raised the bible with both hands blocking the knife, allowing the knife to bury up to the hilt in the good book. Before Lockwood could withdraw the knife Castle kicked his knee causing Lockwood to release the knife; and in one swift move Castle swung the bible, with the knife still embedded in it, into Lockwood's neck. The blade entered just between the carotid artery and the larynx; Castle used all his strength to pull the book and knife straight back, cutting the larynx in half, leaving a gasping Lockwood on the floor in a pool of blood.

Castle turned to the accomplice and before he could respond, Castle kicked the behemoth in the crotch. As the man went to his knees Castle raised the bible; using all of his mass again Castle thrust the bible down into the top of the man's skull killing him instantly.

Castle released the bible and returned to his seat as if nothing had happened.

"What the hell just happened?" Beckett asked. "How in the hell did they get into Castle's cell? And how did he do that? And this was self-defense! There is no way you can look at it in any other way than that."

"Yes it's self-defense, and I have no desire to prosecute him." the District attorney replied.

"I think there are some things you need to know about Rick." The mayor said hesitantly.

"Well, then I think you should tell me." Beckett replied heatedly.

"Beckett!" Montgomery said.

"No Roy, she's right." The mayor replied.


	6. Chapter 6

The situation was totally out of hand at this point. He had expected the department would drop the charges and then Castle would be out of Rikers with just a small blemish on his record, if that. But that wasn't the case. The news Jim Beckett had received late last night was disturbing to say the very least. In a way, he'd expected it. But he should have known better.

He knew that Rick's feelings for his daughter ran deep and therein lay the problem. He knew the writer would do anything to make her life more livable, to give her the freedom to be out from under the case that had haunted her for years, and to have her stop chasing ghosts. And if that meant getting thrown in jail on purpose, then that was what he would do.

Jim knew the district attorney didn't want to file charges against him for the deaths of Lockwood and his accomplice because it was straightforward self-defense. But he felt that Rick had now become an unstoppable force. He'd seen the video from the security cameras facing Rick's cell. The second he moved to defend himself against Lockwood and his associate, he knew that Rick had become self-aware again.

He had a lot of things to do this morning, but the one thing that was the most pressing, he would hate doing altogether. The call had to be made, and they had to make sure Rick did nothing further to jeopardize his release from Rikers.

Jim looked at his bottom desk drawer. He knew that it was too early in the morning but he was positive he was going to need what was in the drawer to get through this phone call. He took the key from his key ring, slipped it into the lock, and twisted the lock open. He pulled the drawer open, reaching in to pull out a bottle of single malt scotch and a shot glass.

He was tempted, so very tempted but he would most certainly upset his daughter if he actually poured a shot and drink it to calm his nerves. Staring at the bottle for a few seconds, he then pushed the thought from his head. Drawing on his inner strength, he put it back in his bottom drawer and locked the drawer. He was not going to be taking that path again after telling his daughter that he'd never touch another drop for as long as he lived. He'd call his sponsor later but now he needed to make a call.

He reluctantly picked up the phone and dialed the number that he'd had stored in his head for years. It had been quite a while since he had to call this number, but the situation needed to be addressed. At first the phone rang without an answer. Just as he was about to hang up, the call connected.

Jim listened to an empty line but only said three words into the receiver. "He's active again."

"That isn't what I was expecting. Are you positive?"

He sighed his answer into the phone. "I'm absolutely positive."

"Maybe keeping him there might be a better plan. Since he's apparently back, perhaps we can keep him from going any further into this. At least we would know where he is," the voice suggested.

"Well, while that might be a good idea, I think he would fight us every step of the way and try even harder to get the hell out. The DA isn't pressing charges for taking out Lockwood and his crony, which is good, but you do realize what this means, don't you?"

"I have a vague idea where your mind's going right now, not that there's anything we can do about it."

"If he's really back among us, he's going to go all out for her."

"This is true, and if we do nothing he'll be facing some heavy opposition."

"So, it's your call. Give me the order and I'll carry it out."

"It's not as cut and dry as you would think, Jim. He does have connections within the department that would spring him in a heartbeat. And then we'd lose track of him."

"Yes, but you're forgetting that he had the opportunity to use those contacts and he steadfastly refused to do so."

"True. Let me think about what we're going to do and I'll call you back in 15 minutes. Oh, and Jim, don't you think it's a bit too early to be thinking about having a shot of scotch?"

Jim was just about to reply when he heard nothing but the empty line. He hung up the phone, wondering how in the hell that man could read his mind.

Xx

Infuriated was a great word to describe the total clusterfuck that had taken place at Rikers. When he initially inquired around about Lockwood's skills he was given an outstanding report. He was ex-special ops, trained to kill, and was the most sought-after assassin money could buy. But now that he was dead, William Bracken was desperately scrambling to get ahead of what he was sure was going to happen next.

He thought it was a risk when he received word that Lockwood was going to take out the writer. But he thought it was worth it to finally be rid her annoying sidekick. He'd put a price on Mr. Castle's head when he heard that the writer had been arrested for an assault on a detective and was to be placed in the general population among some of the most hard-core murderers, rapists, and psychopaths. He was sure that his order to leave him in GenPop would have been followed. It wasn't until later that he found out that Castle had been confined to his cell thus making him untouchable. He still wondered how he ended up with a pair of dead highly trained assassins. The writer was just that, a writer. He had no training whatsoever. At times, he looked like he was afraid of his own shadow.

He made a call and waited. The person answered and he began talking.

"It's me. What the hell happened?"

"I'm not really sure. All I know is that he killed both of them in less than 15 seconds. It was the damnedest thing I've ever seen, sir."

"Stryker, I pay you for a reason. I want to know what the hell happened there!" Bracken fumed.

"I can send over the surveillance tape of the attack. But it's gruesome. Like I said, he did it in less than 15 seconds."

"I don't give two shits, you son of a bitch! Just send me the damn tape. I'll decide for myself."

Stryker held the phone and stared at it as if it would bite him. "I will." But as he put the phone back to his ear he was met with nothing at all. Dead space.

Xx

"Kate, do you understand now?" the mayor asked as he took his seat next to her. "No, sir, I don't, so could you explain it to me again?"

"Rick is or I should say was an agent with a three-letter agency. He's very proficient with just about any type of weapon out there, and he's deadly in hand-to-hand combat, as you just saw on the tape. He has the mind of a tactical genius. But he gave it all up when Alexis came into his life. And that's about it."

"Bob, tell her everything, and I mean everything!" Roy demanded with an angry look on his face. Beckett and the DA just looked at him and then at the mayor who looked pretty pissed off at Roy.

"That's not exactly accurate, Kate. Rick left the agency he was with, but after Alexis turned three, he was asked back to consult on one mission. When he refused, his handler told him that while he could leave the agency, he was never that far from their reach. He reluctantly agreed and that would come back and destroy him later."

"What did they want him to do for them?" Kate inquired not really expecting an answer.

"He was only brought in to map out a tactical plan for the extraction of one of our assets and an informant. But there were too many variables present for him to complete a definitive plan for their retrieval on paper. So, they asked him to assist the agent in the field. That's when everything fell apart."

The DA looked on in disbelief, hoping against hope that wasn't true. The mayor continued on at Roy's nod.

"He went to the drop point and got as far as making contact with the agent there. The agent had the informant and the asset hidden while they planned a better escape plan with the new information he gave Rick. Unbeknownst to them, they'd been under close observation by a deadly splinter unit loyal to Al-Qaeda. They were told to eliminate the asset and the informant along with any possible collateral damage as well."

"Meaning Rick and the field agent?" Kate queried, wanting confirmation.

"Yes," Bob replied.

"Everything was going according to the exit plan they had in place when the inevitable happened. They were ambushed just as they were about to leave the hot zone. Both the asset and the informant were shot and killed savagely. The agent was hit in the back and escaped to the extraction point, leaving Rick to defend himself against ten members of the splinter unit. Needless to say, it didn't end in his favor."

Kate gasped, never knowing Rick had been put in that kind of position. She also never knew that he was an agent in the first place.

"They had strung him up against a crude, high voltage, wire mesh net. At first, they started with low voltage and when he stayed silent, increased the voltage to get him to talk. He still remained quiet. After about four or five hours of that they got tired of him not cracking under their torture. That's when they started with the scorpions. When the agency had finally sent a team in to rescue him three days later, he was almost dead. The scorpions had stung him over 40% of his body. He barely made it out with his life."

Roy took over then. "Kate, when Rick took out Lockwood and his accomplice he just turned around, sat on his bed, and said nothing. He was totally void of any feelings regarding what he'd just done. The mission he was on put him in that frame of mind. It's as though he was back in the torture room and completely shut himself down."

"So, as you can guess, he'll need all the help he can get psychologically when he's released. He'll need all of the people who care for him by his side," Weldon said.

Beckett rose from her seat and headed for the door only stopping to acknowledge Montgomery's voice. "Where are you going, Kate?"

She turned around and answered with a wide grin, "I need to clear a spot by my side so I can stand by his."


	7. Chapter 7

Kate strode out of Montgomery's office with a purpose. Seeing what Rick had been through, she had to really end things with Josh. While Josh was the ideal person for her to be with right then, she considered that what they had together was non existiant. Neither was committed to moving forward in any direction. When she first met him, he was fun, kind even, but he always hated when she brought up Rick when they talked about how each of their days went. She could see that Josh would never compare to Rick. Sure, he had his good points but she thought that whatever they had was more of a convenience to him. Sure, they'd have sex maybe once or twice a month due to their demanding work schedules, but Kate knew that when they were finished, lying there sweaty and out of breath together and they were satisfied, she still felt like something was missing between them. Like there was no connection between them. Sex was just that with him, sex. a pleasant release. After they showered (separately, of course) Kate thought to herself that the act she just participated in was more of a chore, something that you just pencil in like an appointment. She felt like a prostitute just spreading her legs for a quick fuck, there was no love there even though they had both stated the affection almost daily. No, this needed to end! She felt used in a way, there was nothing between them anymore or ever if she really thought about it. When she thought about the way he weakly tried to defend himself when Lanie confronted him the other day at the precinct, she knew that he was not the man she wanted to be with any longer.

Xx

He was in a meeting with the hospital administrators discussing yet another trip abroad. They told him that his work was making an impact on how good the hospital was looking with him traipsing all over to third world countries representing their interests. The money they received was like a river flow, with no apparent end in sight. They asked him to travel some other hotter than hell country and he was just about to give them an answer when the director's secretary knocked on the door.

"Excuse me director, but there's a woman here who needs to speak to Dr. Davidson. Can he spare a minute or two?"

"Yes, Samantha, that should be no problem. Josh, when you return I'm sure you'll have a decision for us?"

"I will sir. Thank-you for letting me go."

"It's not a problem, Josh." The director happily replied.

Josh left the board room table and moved out into the reception area. The second he laid eyes on Kate he knew there was something wrong just by her hostile posture. She looked like a cat ready to strike at its prey.

"Kate, what a surprise!" He started off cheerfully.

"Josh, there's a couple of things we need to discuss. Is there anywhere we can talk in private?"

"Sure Kate, follow me."

As he walks to the nearest conference room, he has an unpleasant feeling about what she wants to talk about. He enters a smaller conference room and closes the door behind him. He turns and sees the hesitation in the eyes, but also the sheer determination in them as well.

"Okay Kate, what's up?"

"Josh, I need to be truthful with you."

"Okay, what about?"

The one thing about him she hates the most is that he drains her of any and all energy.

"Josh, can you hold off on your commenting until I've had the chance to tell you what I need to say?"

"Okay, Kate."

"I know it seems that we fit together well, but I don't feel that we do. I know that we say "I love you" when we leave each other, or end a call on the phone, it seems to me that there is a void there… there's something bigger missing, the words we say to each other have no meaning. We've become so comfortable with one another and those affections that we say to each other to mean nothing to me at all. I can't honestly be with a man that I am not in the least bit willing to see a future with. I know that you said one day you might have the intention to ask me to marry you and that we'd have kids, but come on Josh did you actually mean that?"

"Kate, how can you say that? I know that we don't really see each other that much because I do travel a lot to other countries, but you feel nothing? And yes, I did mean that one day I'd ask you to be my wife."

"Honestly Josh, the thought you are even planning that scares the hell out of me. Right now I can't for the life of me figure out what I'd actually answer you with… a yes or a no. Because there would be nothing in between."

"Kate there's no reason to think about this right now we can figure it out later. Listen, I am right in the middle of a meeting with the director and the rest of the board. They are asking me if I wanted to go to Mali. It's in Western Africa and they need a lot of help there. They're in the other conference room when you came here. It will be a great opportunity for me. I will be able to do so much."

"How long will you be away this time?" Kate asked.

"It all depends, but I'd say at least six months this time out."

"Have you given them your answer yet?"

"Not really, the receptionist came in and said you were here, so I left them waiting for an answer."

She was tired of him deciding about events that impact his life, no their lives without talking to her first. And it looked like he was going to be doing it again. So now was the time to tell him.

"Josh, I am going to take the guess work out of your answer for them. March right in there and tell them that you'll be happy to go to Mali."

"Wow, Kate thanks for being so understanding." He's happy that she thinks so highly of him.

"Ah Josh, I wasn't finished."

"Okay Kate, did you want to have dinner with me tonight, we could eat in at your place?"

"Not really. After you tell them that you'll be happy to go to Mali, you can come over to my place. She told him seductively.

"Babe, what do you have in mind?" He replied in a deeper tone of voice.

"Well, what I have in mind is for you to pack up all of your shit that's at my place and leave! I never want to see you again."

"WHAT? WHY?"

"If I need to explain it to you, Josh, then you're not as smart as I thought you were. If you don't come to my place tonight and get your stuff, then I'll pack it up for you and it will be left in the front lobby waiting for you."

Josh thought about where they were, and he thought that they were doing pretty well as a couple. Then his thoughts went darker knowing that the writer had been the one to take her from him.

"You know what Kate? Just throw it all away."

"Suit yourself then. In the trash, it goes."

"I hope you and the writer burn in hell."

Kate turned and walked out of the conference room a very happy woman with the way things ended. She would have responded to his comment about Rick but she let it go through one ear and out the other. What he said didn't even dignify a comment. She was finally free!

Xx

Rick was still in his private cell on Rikers. The guards had been by to drop off his meals and escort and accompany him for his mandatory ½ hour in the outside yard in accordance with his mandatory lock down. They were not taking any chances of a repeat episode that he was involved with in his cell. So, at any given time when he was outside there was never any less than an 18-inch gap of free space between him and the guards. He knew that word about his interaction with Lockwood and his goon had made the rounds quickly if not faster. He was more observant than ever when he was given his free time to roam outside.

Back in his cell, he knew he was doing the right thing defending Kate. Kate, he loves her and he has for quite some time now. But the only way that she will return that love back without reserve, truly love him, is for him to put an end to her mother's case. Then and only then will she be free to give her love back. He lays on his bed thinking…

Xx

"Detective the fact that you being here wanting to see him is a nightmare. He's on lockdown. That means his movement is limited and restricted to certain areas."

"I don't care! He's allowed visitors. What if I was his attorney? He'd be allowed access to him, right?"

"True. You're not wrong on that account. But they call in advance to make arrangements to see him prior to a visit. It's a process, one that we take seriously with his safety. You, on the other hand, come waltzing in here flashing your gold shield around like you own the place. And quite frankly I've had enough of your people thinking you can just come in here at any given moment so you can "see" an inmate. It ends now!

"We'll see about that warden!" Kate fished her cell phone from out of her front pocket.

"What do you think you're doing?" The warden asked Kate as she punched the numbers furiously on her phone.

"I'm calling someone who'll put a stop to your bullying. I'm a detective with the NYPD. I have the right to enter this correctional facility as I see fit. Whether I need to see an inmate or to conduct a thorough inspection of the prison."

The warden looked a little green now. When she put the phone to her ear she noticed a sheen of sweat appear on his forehead. When the call connected, she placed it on speaker mode so the warden could hear both sides of the conversation.

"Good afternoon, governor's office. Betty Ann speaking, how can I direct your call?"

"Hello Betty Ann, is the governor in his office today?"

"He is. May I ask who's calling please?"

"You may. This is detective Beckett from the 12th precinct down in New York City."

"Can you hold for a second?"

"Sure."

Less than fifteen seconds later the governor was on the line.

"Hello Kate, it's been a while. How are you doing?"

I'm doing well Andy, how are you and Sandra Lee doing?"

"She's fine. Kate is there a reason for this call?"

Kate looks to the warden and hopes he realizes that she means business now. When he nods his head up and down confirming this, she changes the reason for the call.

"Andy, I'm just wondering if you received your invitation to the annual NYPD policeman's ball?"

"I did! And I'll be able to attend this year."

"Great, I'll be there as well. Can't wait to see you."

"If that's all Kate, I really do have a full schedule today, raincheck?"

"Sure, I'll talk with you soon Andy. Have a great day."

"You as well Kate. Goodbye."

Kate ends the call and looks menacingly at the warden.

"Right this way detective."

Kate sits on the hard steel seat arms folded leaning on the steel table waiting for Rick to be brought down to the client/attorney room. It takes them about forty minutes to actually get him there due to his lockdown status. At any given time when he's out among the general population, there is a minimum of three guards escorting him wherever he goes, more if they feel it's necessary. The second she sees him her face breaks into a big smile and her eyes light up.

He is still cuffed and she tells the guard to remove them so he can move his arms. The guard responds by telling her,

"Detective this inmate has already had his yard time. The handcuffs stay in place."

Kate returns her all-knowing glare, and the guard caves in quickly by uncuffing one hand and securing the empty cuff to the eye hook in the middle of the table.

She gives Rick a heartbreaking look knowing that he's still restricted.

"So Beckett, why are you here?"

At first, she's hurt that he used her last name, but maybe she thinks that he's keeping his guard up while he's in this hellhole.

"Rick, we need to talk. I was made aware of a couple of things about you very recently. Would you care to venture a guess about what I found out?"

"Not really. But whatever it was, I do know one thing."

"You do? And that would be?"

"That you should forget about what you heard! Good, bad, or indifferent."

"Rick?"

"Listen, Kate, what I might have done or not done is in my past I intend to keep it there… in the past where it belongs. Whatever you found out can only be a threat to you. Please drop it."

"Rick you're not making any sense. You are innocent. Why are you staying in here when you don't need to?"

"Kate, it's my choice. A while ago I made a vow to myself and I plan on seeing it through."

Rick, I know all about how you were betrayed in Iraq. Roy and Bob told me everything about it."

 _Damn that Weldon. And Roy shouldn't have caved in so easily, he knew better. They had no right! I'll deal with him when this is over and done with._

"Kate, what they gave was the watered-down version. You don't really know what went on over there."

"Alright Rick, enlighten me then. _You_ tell me what happened there."

"Kate…. I can't. To this day, his betrayal still stings deeply."

 _His_ b _etrayal? They never said anything about him being betrayed. Maybe this runs deeper than I expected._

Rick, you know that I'm hopelessly in love with you, you know this don't you?"

"I had a feeling you might be, but Kate how can you be in love with two men at the same time?"

"Boy, you being locked up has deprived you of current events! She said with a sly smile.

Rick sat straight up at her comment. He looked at her, really looked at her and that's when he noticed the fire within her eyes.

"Current events huh? Care to elaborate?"

"I'll tell you what Rick, you come clean and so will I." she told him hoping that the draw of her own life would get him talking.

"Kate, if I tell you what happened there, can you keep it to yourself?"

"I can and I will."

"Back when Alexis was just three, the agency had told me they had an issue with extracting an asset and an informant. At the time, they had information that he could be playing both sides. They also never told tell me that the agent in charge of the extraction could have been feeding intel to the other side."

"Shit! What happened?"

"Well, they tried to make it look good for my benefit. They really did kill the asset and the informant. But when it came to the agent who was one of theirs and who turned against me, they just shot him in the back. The wound was not life threatening and it was more than likely a through and through. But the hit was made it look like he was hit worse than he actually was with the amount of blood that was shed."

"Rick, why did you become an agent in the first place?"

"That's because I have a knack for figuring out possible tactical plans that not too many agents can. They don't look at the obstacles that are in their way. They look for the easy way out, one that they never consider a negative outcome for."

"When you became an agent you were trained extensively?"

"Yes, my training at the time consisted of hand to hand close quarters combat, weapons training, and hostage negotiations. That does not include specialized training."

"What kind of specialized training?"

"Kate, if I told you then I'd have to kill you. Let's just say that I'm trained far better than you are."

"Okay Rick, why'd you leave?"

"That's a no-brainer! I left because of Alexis. And if presented with the same choice, I'd do it again."


	8. Chapter 8

"Alexis, Rick?"

"Beckett, what you need to understand is that I would do anything for her. I'd give my life for her if need be. So, when the fiasco in Iraq happened I decided that I'd call it quits. And yes, they tried to persuade me to stay but after I lost the asset I decided that it would be better if I simply just disappeared. I could never be the kind of father who'd get killed and leave Alexis without a father."

"Castle, why would you not want a complete investigation into the incident clearing your name? Or even giving you peace of mind. I'm sure that you'd be exculpated."

"Because I didn't care. The damage had already been done there was no coming back because of what happened."

Kate looked up to see the expression on his face and it showed her one of sadness and rejection. But she looked past him and something else caught her eye. The prison guard was tapping his watch giving her a foul look. Apparently, the warden must have radioed him to tell her that her time was up. She thought but having another talk with the warden but figured it would be a waste of time. So, she had one last question for Rick.

"Tell me one last thing Rick before I go."

"Anything Beckett."

"You could have easily killed Demming. Why didn't you?"

"Beckett, while I am trained in hand-to-hand combat there is also the time when it should be used to take someone's life. The incident with Demming was not that time, trust me on this."

"I'll be back soon Castle until then, watch your six."

"Understood Beckett. Oh, and one more thing…"

"What would that be? She asked as she eyed him curiously.

"You might take a look at Demming, but take a deeper look. You might be surprised by what you find"

Before Kate could even form a response, the guard had already uncuffed Rick from the table and was leading him away. But he turned before he left through the common area door he gave her a wink.

She just stood there looking at him in shock. She wondered what if they did dig into Demming's life what would be found. Not wasting another minute, she made her way back to the security office retrieved her personal effects and her weapon and left the prison. She had something to look into and if this information was a piece of the puzzle to get Rick out of here, she'd do just that. Soon she was driving away from Rikers heading back the twelfth determined to find out what Demming was into. She pulled up Esposito's number and dialed.

"Twelfth precinct, detective Esposito how can I help you?"

"Espo it's Beckett I am leaving the prison and I need you to look into Demming. But Javi, do this with no eyes or ears around strictly off the books. Understand?"

"Rodger that. I'll give you what I find when you get back."

"Good, thanks, Javi."

"Anytime chica."

Xx

Espo hangs up the phone and whistles to Ryan while motioning him over at the same time.

"Dude, what's going on?" Ryan asked.

"Yo, just between you and me we're going on a witch hunt. We need to dig, and I mean dig deep into Demming. I have a feeling that Beckett suspects something."

"Where did she get the information from?"

"I'm not sure but when she asks for my help you're damn sure I'll give it to her. We need to go back… way back into him prior to joining the force. This way our bases are covered."

"I'll take his financials. Are we digging into his family as well?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, run everything. I'll take care of his time on the force and his recent incoming and outgoing calls."

The boys were neck deep into Demming when Kate walked off the elevator into the bullpen of the 12th. She went straight to her boys and asked,

"What did you find out and how bad is it?"

Both Ryan and Espo look up, give her an infuriated look, then get up from their desks and each takes one of Kate's elbows and guide her to the break room. Once inside, they draw the blinds and lock the door.

"Kate, tell us what's going on."

"Why, what's wrong? Espo what did you find out?"

"Where did you get the information to look into Demming from?"

"From Castle why? She asked with apathy.

"We've only had time to start looking into him, but Demming came up clean. Well almost clean. The only item he had on his record was from his time in the academy. It was a disciplinary charge that he didn't fight. Other than that, he's clean, a little too clean if you ask me."

"What was the charge?" She asked.

"There were two charges actually leading from the same incident." Espo tells her.

Ryan chimes in and adds,

"He was caught gambling in an unused room on the academy grounds. And it was for a lot. So much that he could have been booted from the academy without as much as a disciplinary action. But the more serious charge was from what happened after he was caught gambling. He was involved in a fight between himself and another rookie. And it wasn't pretty, Demming almost killed him."

"How in the hell did he get away with this?!" Kate asked.

"He has friends in high places. Beckett when you joined the force and went through the academy do you remember an instructor named Jeremiah Hart?"

"Vaguely I think he taught tactics and close order combat. Why?"

It seems that Mr. Hart has a connection with the commissioner and he persuaded him to wash the incident away. So, whatever he was accused of went without any disciplinary punishment altogether. He even kept his position as a rookie."

"What happened to the rookie who was involved in the fight with Demming?"

Espo finishes answering for Ryan and says,

"He was kicked out and now he couldn't even get a job with any other law enforcement agency. Or even work in a civil servant position, hell he couldn't even be a sanitation worker if he wanted to be."

"Well, that can't be good."

"In his case, it wasn't. He took his own life 4 months later."

"This only presents us with more questions. Did you find anything else?"

"Yes and no. His family is heavily connected to… let's just say that there's a connection between many crime families and Demming's father and some of his uncles."

Kate thought about what they were doing and told the boys to start digging into Demming's family.

"Guys, while you're doing that I need to have a talk with the captain. I need to know what else he has been hiding from us about Rick."

Kate walked away but before she went to Montgomery's office she detoured to her desk. She picked up the phone and called a number she knew by heart.

"Hello?"

"Oh hi, Kate! Why the call?"

"Can we meet for a late lunch?"

"Sure, where?"

"Do you know that little diner around the corner from your place?"

"Yeah, it's called Tribeca's best 24-hour diner. I think."

"That's the one, say in a half hour?"

"I'll be there. Should I bring a certain someone with me?"

"Yes, please do because this involves her as well… I think"

"Okay see you there then."

Kate ended the call and walked over to her captain's office and knocked on the door.


	9. Chapter 9

As she stood there she tries to figure out a way to tell her captain that he has a dirty cop in his precinct. She never liked Demming, but putting what she feels or doesn't feel aside she needs to tell her captain what she and the boys know. He will be disappointed this she knows for a fact. But she feels like he needs to know in order to make a decision about what to do now. Before she can even raise her hand to knock on the door he's already waving her into his office and is asking her to have a seat in front of him.

"Kate, what's going on?"

"Sir, I have information that tells me that Demming is a dirty cop." Kate let that sink in and waited for him to ask her if she was right. She was surprised when he told her,

"I thought he might have been Kate. There's just something about him that rubbed me the wrong way and did not add up. And I personally have run his background many times while he was assigned to the 12th and always came up empty."

To say she was shocked would be wrong. She never suspected that he knew or thought Demming might be dirty.

"Did you ever run his family?" She asked.

"At the time, there was no need to. He came back clean so there was no need to take it any further."

"Well, maybe there should have been. His family has connections to the mob. To all five of the families."

Roy thought what these connections between Demming and his family could do for him. Then after thinking about it, he hated the implications that went through his own head. Deciding to dismiss Kate he asked one last question.

"Is there anything else detective?"

"Actually Sir, yes there is."

"Go on detective Beckett, don't leave me in suspense waiting." Roy sat back in his chair and waited for her next question. He knew it was going to be involving Rick.

"Sir, have Rick and Demming ever crossed paths before Rick met me?"

It had taken her long enough to figure out that they had indeed crossed paths before but not in a good way. So, while he wanted to tell her that yes, they had met before, he was reluctant to tell her the circumstances that did bring them together. Keeping quiet about it would be in her best interest and peace of mind. He couldn't hurt her with the truth.

"Kate, to my knowledge they have only met here in the precinct. Why do you ask?"

Roy had tells that she knew about but he didn't know that she knew. When his left eyebrow slightly raised up she knew that he was not telling the truth. That and the fact that he turned a shade whiter didn't help. So, she just played it off as he was being honest with her.

"Sir, one more thing…I need to meet with Alexis for lunch and let her know what is going in with her father."

"Not a problem Kate. Just let me know when you get back."

"Sir, I also have errands that need to be taken care of after lunch so I was hoping I could take the rest of the day off."

"Approved Kate. You have more than enough time to take a month off. Enjoy your lunch with Alexis."

"I will Sir. And thank you."

Kate got up to leave and as she did she noticed Roy looked away from her but before he could, she noticed a look that she has never seen from him before, a look of fear. She wondered what he was afraid of that would make him think like this. Then like a lightning bolt it hit her. She would need to talk to the boys first, but she's sure that they're going to agree with her. She steps to her desk, shuts down her computer and takes her purse from the lower drawer.

"Guys I'm going to meet Alexis for lunch. I'll be gone for the rest of the day. Espo give me a call in about 3 hours. We need to talk."

Ryan nods at her comment and Espo gives her a look that borders on the side of wonder. But he agrees anyway.

"I'll call you Beckett." He tells her.

She signs out for the rest of the day and leaves. Within 30 minutes she's sitting at the diner that they both had agreed on. She already ordered a burger and fries for herself and a salad with crispy chicken strips and ranch dressing for Alexis. She'd let Martha order what she wanted because honestly, she had no idea what she liked. About five minutes later she heard the two of them talking to each other as they walked into the diner.

"Kate darling, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine Martha. How are you?" Martha had always held a special place in Kate's heart. She could be whatever the situation called for and she always rose to the challenge.

"So, Kate, why did you want to meet for lunch?"

"I have new information about Demming. And I also need to ask your grandmother a couple of questions. Is that alright Alexis?"

"Yes. What's the new information you have on Demming? Did he drop the charges that he filed against dad?"

"I'm afraid that it's a little more serious than that, but for him and not your dad. This might be what we can use to get your dad cleared. I'm hoping."

"Wow, it must be big if you think dad will be released."

"Sweetie I never said that he'd be released. He could have the charges dropped against him that Demming filed, but the deaths in his cell he was a part of are still an ongoing investigation by the DA."

"Kate, the security video clearly shows that his actions were in self-defense. Don't they see that is what really happened? And I thought that the DA said that this was cut and dry!"

"Alexis, this is just a formality, I promise. When they finish the investigation, he _will_ be released."

Alexis just slumped her head onto her arms resting on the table. Their server had returned and placed Kate's burger and fries on the table along with Alexis' salad. Raising her head at the aroma of food she looked up seeing the salad and then at Kate with a smile on her face showing her thanks for Kate thinking about her and ordering lunch for her.

"So, Kathrine, what did you want to ask us?"

"Not so much as Alexis Martha, but more for you."

"Me? What on earth do you need to ask me?"

"This might be me grasping at straws but do you remember if Rick and Demming have ever crossed paths before? It can be in any capacity from either work relations to drinking buddies. Anything that you can remember."

At first, Martha thought Kate was losing her mind. Theses no way that her son could have been involved with Demming. But she needed to think about his past missions to be sure. It seemed that he had never mentioned working with Demming in the past that she can recall. But she can't be positive for sure. She's sure that there are operations that he had never talked about with her. And that's what worries her now.

"Katherine, I can say with total confidence that they have never worked together. But you need to know that Richard was never that fourth coming about all of his missions. There were some of them that he never talked about."

She still didn't know if Roy was honest with her. The only source that she would be able to ask was sitting in a cell locked up on Rikers Island.

"Kate, whatever made you think that Demming and dad ever worked with each other?" Alexis asked.

"Call it a hunch, but I think that they have and it ended badly. Out for revenge badly. It might not have been an op, but somehow they have met in the past. I just don't know how, where or when."

"So, your hope is that you can get Demming kicked off the force?"

"That would be the ideal outcome. But he's connected to the mob. I think that he could be passing information to them in exchange for a free pass whenever he needs it. And that's what bothers me the most."

"What's that Kate?" Alexis asked her.

"That he'll think that he's untouchable. And get away with everything."

Xx

Rick sits in his cell looking down at the floor where the white outlines for Lockwood and his hired muscle once were. They are branded into his head and while he did what he needed to do in order to survive, he'll never shake the thought of taking a man's life. There have been too many. He hopes that Kate understood what he told her in the common visiting room. If she's smart she already found out about Demming and told her Captain about him being dirty. He lies down and gets ready for lights out. The guard walks through the cell block and does his head count and when he arrives at Castle's cell he stops. He looks Rick in the eyes and says,

"I have a message for you from someone who has nothing to lose. Next time you won't be so lucky Castle."

The guard turns and continues down the cell block and then pulls the breaker lever down and the wing goes pitch black.

If he read anything into the threat he just received it's that whoever is in charge is either covering their tracks or they are worried. Tomorrow can't come fast enough he thinks to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

He woke to screaming and shouting three or four cells down from him. He could tell that while it sounded real, something about the fight was for the benefit of a distraction and this raised red flags in his mind as his defenses rose up. As he listened to the anger between the two men who were fighting, he could tell that they were not being serious about what they were fighting about. He stayed in his rack and waited. He knew that whoever was going to come to his cell would be here soon. But he had the advantage of knowing who it was because the cell door was still secured. Whoever it was coming for him would need to unlock the door to get in. He took a calming breath and waited. He heard the fight start to fade from his senses as his eyes lightly closed once again. He was awake and conscious but he never heard the cell door open. In the position he was in, lying on his rack he had a direct view of the cell door. That is if his eyes were open. He has no time to react from the position he is in lying on the rack when a rag is thrust over his face covered with chloroform. The second he starts to defend himself he takes in a large amount of it in by foolishly inhaling to fill his lungs with air to ward off his attackers and soon everything goes black. His last thought as he fell to unconsciousness is that he should have been ready for this.

Xx

"We appreciate your cooperation warden."

"What was I going to do other than cooperate. You're holding my family hostage in my own home no less threatening to kill them if I didn't cooperate."

"All the same we appreciate it"

The warden is hit hard on the back of the head with the butt of a handgun. He slumped forward onto his desk and is out for the count. The group of four masked men make their way out of his office. Its 2 a.m. and they will meet up with their two partners who took Castle. They make it to the laundry loading bay area, the only area with an accessible location to park their vehicle for a quick escape but they don't have to wait long for the second team who has Castle to show up.

"Everything go according to the plan?"

"Like clockwork. Let's get out if here, I don't want to be exposed any longer than we need to be."

"I understand. Load him into the van and zip tie his hands and feet, then we'll go."

This is done and Rick is thrown into the cargo area of the minivan without care and a blanket is thrown over him. The crew leave the prison compound without the sentries even raising an eyebrow. Money well spent.

Xx

Kate thinks back to her lunch with the two redheads. Martha told her that she could have some old mission documents that her son had given her years ago and these might possibly be of some help. She'd call her later. Kate takes a look at her captain's office from her desk. It's dark and empty. It seems that the second she left for her lunch date yesterday with Martha and Alexis he had conveniently left right after she did. He hasn't been in yet this morning and it's close to 10 am. She takes one last look at the office and then starts to work on the file for Rick's case. She's neck deep in the file for about an hour when Demming strides up to her desk.

"Are you trying to get him out, Beckett?" He asks with a grin.

"I'm working with the DA to clear him of the charges that the ADA had filed against him in error." She told him, even though it seemed that he already knew this already.

"Good luck with that detective! And just remember some things are not always what they seem."

Without another word he turned and left, grinning as he did. She felt there was something evil in the way he told her good luck but she just shrugged it off and went back to reviewing his file.

Xx

"Roy, he's gone! And this can't be a coincidence. This was planned with the efficiency of a military operation. The guards were paid off and the warden was compromised and the wing he was on had the power shut down, giving them carte blanche to do just about anything they wanted." Bob told his best friend.

"I'll bet you there is not one foot of usable footage from the video surveillance showing who did this is there?"

"None at all. There needs to be a swift response to this it can't end the way I'm thinking it will in my head!"

Roy needs to tell him what he found out and had been looking into this morning spending the last five hours confirming. But this would reach well into the highest ranks within the NYPD and the outcome would unquestionably bring in the FBI to clean house. He looked to his boss and friend and said,

"Bob, Demming is on the take, he's a dirty cop."

"Roy do you know want this means? What position this puts Rick in?"

"God dammit Bob don't you think I realize what's involved. But we have bigger problems than Rick at the moment!"

"BIGGER PROBLEMS! Have you lost your fucking mind Roy? If Demming has Rick, which I know is not a remote possibility anymore he's going to kill him. There will be no coming back from this Roy this will be a clusterfuck on the highest level. Even though this happened years ago, it's the now that counts. Ex-CIA operative who has more successful completed missions than any other agent then or now, saved the world more times than I can count, world famous author, consultant with the NYPD, has an impressive closure rate, has fallen for his muse, and then the ADA screws up and files charges that clearly shows that this incident was self-defense throwing an additional bogus charge on top of the one that Demming trumped up."

"Listen Bob, this will be more than a black eye for the NYPD. I can assure you that once the FBI gets wind of this, they will step in and they will do what is necessary to stop all the back-door dealings and the corruption."

"Why Roy are you worried about your job? You're not a part of any of this, are you?"

The mayor just looks at his friend hoping that he's not a part of this corruption. But when Roy stays silent a little bit too long he wonders if it's true.

"Bob, I'm as clean as they come. I would never dishonor my shield. But there are units and men in the high ranks that are involved in this. When the FBI comes in, and they will come in, more than 45 % of the department will be brought up on charges ranging from extortion, murder for hire, and embezzlement to money laundering. And that's only what I found out this morning! This runs so deep that it makes Serpico, Dowd and Eurell from the 75th, and thirty-three officers that were arrested out of the 30th in the 90's look like boy scouts."

"I don't know what else to tell you, Roy. I only have one thing on my mind and that's to get Rick back before he ends up dead. You know the saying from that Star Trek flick that says "logic clearly dictates that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few?"

As Roy nods his head he adds "or the one."

"Not in this case Roy. Spend whatever resources you need to in finding him."

Roy was going to say something but the mayor stopped him from saying it.

"Just get it done Roy! I want him found and unharmed."

Knowing that the conversation has come to an end Roy gets up from the chair to leave the mayor's office. Before he can walk out he stops at the doorway with his hand on the door knob. He turns and asks Bob,

"Should I tell her?" He hopes he will spare him the task of telling Beckett, because all hell will break loose in the 12th if he does.

"Roy she has the right to know. She'll be pissed at first but you need to tell her."

Roy twists the door knob and leaves without another word. In his head, he's trying to think of a way he can tell Kate that Rick has been taken. None of the solutions end well in his head.

Xx

Karpowski walks over to Kate's desk after getting back from a transport of a suspect over to Rikers. From what she can see of her friend she seems to be alright…emotionally. But then she realizes that she has not heard the news yet. She really doesn't want to be the one to tell her, but she needs to know what happened earlier this morning. She sees that Kate is reading Ricks file with intent.

"Hey, Kate did you find a way to clear the charges against Rick? Roslyn starts off hoping to lessen the blow that she's about to deliver by talking about him.

"I'm still going through all this bullshit, starting with the ADA's charges. Do you know that on top of murder charges that he filed, the family of Lockwood's associate has filed a wrongful death lawsuit against Rick."

"You don't say! Wow, that's weird."

"Roz, what's going on? Why are you acting like this, you are usually laid back and calm, our conversations flow pretty well. But this? You are acting like you have a stick shoved up your ass! What's wrong?"

 _"Damn, she is a great detective. I thought I could get away without her knowing. I'm in too deep to back out now."_

"Kate, I have some news, and it's not good news."

"Oh?"

"It's about Rick." Roz cringes when she mentions his name and Beckett picks up on it immediately.

"Roz, what happened? Kate asked hoping for the best, but expecting the worst.

"He was taken last night."


	11. Chapter 11

The director of the FBI re-read the memo that came across his desk not only an hour ago and is in his hands. He was never a fan of big cities, he himself coming from a small Midwest city. He has heard of Richard Rodgers/Castle and while he has his service file in front of him he is suspect of the man's current situation. Corruption runs throughout just about every city government, but New York has more than they can handle at the moment. The CIA was very disinclined to release Mr. Rodgers service file. If it were not the fact that the FBI director and the CIA director were lifelong friends, it would have taken an act of congress to get it. He places the memo on the desk and takes the thick file and opens it up.

What he has read in the first three pages tells him that Richard Rodgers was a loyal, dedicated and smart agent. He has been to hell and back more times than any other agent should have been. Which is why he reads on. He's about halfway through the file and picks up the phone calling his secretary to ask for the agent in charge at the New York field office to be ready for a video conference. Before he makes that call though, he tells his secretary to ask his second in command to report to his office as soon as possible.

His file reads like there's always someone who tries to discredit and undermine his actions on just about every mission that he has been a part of. No wonder he bowed out, never to return. A solid knock on the door draws his eyes to the entry way.

"Enter." The director says.

"John, you wanted to see me?"

"I did. I need to talk to you about Richard Rodgers."

The look in his second in command shows on his face is not what he had expected. He files that away for later in their conversation.

"What can you tell me about him? I mean his allegiance to the job and to his personality?

"He is or was I should say, a dedicated agent. To me, he never felt that sense of completion you feel, even though the mission was brought to a justified end with the bad guys being caught or the situation rendered inactive. He was always looking for the reason for why what happened the way it did. Why these men? Why use that type of chemical? If you ask me once the mission is complete I move onto the next assignment."

"Why?"

"I for one could never figure him out. He'd spend hours, days even reviewing the case details and all the players involved on both sides ours and theirs. He would run everything through his head and from what I've been told that he found a way to resolve the mission with a better outcome."

"Is this why he left the agency?"

"I'm not entirely sure. But if I had to give you a reason he left it's because of two things."

"Pete, don't drag this out, just tell me what you think. There will be no repercussions for what you say to me."

"He felt like the agency hung him out to dry with no support for him what so ever. One of his last cases went extremely bad. The man responsible was never brought up on charges and everything that he did to Rodgers went unsaid. Rick was so fed up when the CIA refused to hear anything he had to say in defense of what really happened, they gave him the option of leaving quietly or he'd be brought up on false charges."

"I know the director of the CIA. He'd never let this stand."

"John, you know that Rodgers never reported to the director, right? He was attached to a classified unit that reported only to POTUS 40."

"Well, that says a lot. Tell me the second reason he left."

"That's a no-brainer. His daughter!"

"His daughter?"

"Yep, he would do anything for his little girl. Even the last case that he was working on which I might add was at the direct request of the advisor to the next POTUS, had backfired on him made him see that there was no way that he'd be put into a no-win situation. So, he just left."

"I've read the man's service file. In many of his missions, he was the person who acted without any regard for his own safety and has saved countless agents in the process."

"That's just how he was, never thinking about himself, just the outcome of someone else's life."

The director has one last question for his second in command but is a bit hesitant in asking.

"Tell me Pete, who was the agent who got away with escaping the charges that made Rodgers decide to pack it all in?"

"You really don't know? This agent was on the rise, he was the agencies, golden boy. He could do no wrong and he always got away with anything."

"I'm afraid to know his name."

"Yeah well, he's gone now. His name was agent Demming."

The director's face soured and he dismissed his second in command."

"That will be all Pete. I have a video conference with the AIC of the NY field office in five minutes. If I need anything further I'll be in touch."

The director picked up the memo that he had read earlier and singled out the name that was almost at the top of a long list of names that were being investigated for embezzlement, money laundering, extortion, and murder. He feels that this reaches far within the NYPD and he hates to think that he will be ordered to take over the entire department and clean up this mess. They've done it before in many departments around the U.S. but never to this extent.

Xx

"Taken? What do you mean he was taken?" Kate asked sounding more pissed off than she'd ever heard her.

"They kidnapped him for lack of a better word."

The questions that followed were fired at her next were what she expected.

"Who?"

"That's not known at this point, Kate."

"When?"

"We can't be exact, but they arrived around two am. We think within a very limited window. They'd need to have this done quickly. Fifteen minutes tops." Roz replied.

"How many were there?"

"We think at least four, maybe five. The warden is in the hospital after being struck on the back of his head being treated for a concussion."

Kate thought of what Rick was facing and her heart broke for him. He was all alone and she had no idea where he was. She turned and looked at the still empty office where her captain should be and she wondered if he had any part in this.

"Kate?" Roz said.

"Roz, I want you to help me find him. Somehow something Demming said earlier yesterday got me thinking. He's a part of this to what end I don't know."

"What do you need me to do Kate?"

"Go through Demming's life. Concentrate on any connections that he has with his family and possible properties that they own no matter how insignificant it might be."

The phone on her desk rang and she answered it.

"Beckett."

She listened to the voice on the other end and nodded many times before saying her thanks and hung up.

"Beckett? Roz questioned.

"That was Javi and Ryan. They found out that the people who had taken Rick knocked out the feeds to his cell and the adjacent corridors. But there were six men who used the laundry loading dock to take him out of the prison. Three teams of two. One team grabbed Rick, one dealt with the warden and the third disabled the security cameras and power to the wing. The loading dock cameras had them leaving the prison with Rick being thrown into the back of a minivan at 2:13 am."

"I'll get started on Demming and call you when I have anything. In the meantime, I think that there's someone you need to see."

"I know. They will be upset. I'll be paying a visit to our poor excuse for a mayor when I'm done talking to them. I want some answers!"

"Good luck Kate."

Roz watched her as she made her way back to her desk and for some strange reason did not feel that Kate's impromptu meeting would be a social visit for the mayor in any way. She winced at the thought.

Kate arrived at the loft and really hated what she needed to do next. She got out of her car and walked to the lobby, pulled the door open and walked in with a purpose. The doorman, noticing her demeanor only waved her through and said nothing. Before she knew it she was in front of Rick's front door preparing to knock. She did and then she heard footsteps quickly approaching the door. She waited and the door opened.

"Katherine? What are you doing here?" Martha asked a little concerned.

"Can I come in Martha? I need to talk to you."

"Certainly darling. Come in and make yourself at home you're always welcome here."

"Martha, I'm afraid this is not a social call. I have news about Rick."

Alexis who was sitting on the couch suddenly became interested in the conversation at the front door. She placed her study book on the table marking her place with the bookmark and went over to the two women.

"Kate, what happened?" Alexis asked.

"Let's have a seat, and then I'll tell you what happened okay?"

They both agreed although reluctantly. They sat down alongside each other while Kate stood in front of them. She then paced a lap around the couch and loveseat getting her thoughts in order before once again stopping in front of them.

"Early this morning Rick was kidnapped from the prison." We're already looking into how someone had the access to the prison in order to get to him."

"Who Kate? Who took him? Alexis asked.

"Sweetie at this time we are in the dark. We know how many there were but have no clue who they were or what they want."

It was at this point when Alexis told her what she feared the most, and she knew it was going to happen and she could do nothing to stop it.

"They're going to torture and kill him, aren't they Kate?"

With a disconsolate look, she nodded up and down.


	12. Chapter 12

Kate knew Alexis could only think of the worst-case scenario when it came to her father. She'd put a stop to that thinking immediately. She grabbed her gently by her shoulders and looked her directly in her eyes.

"Alexis, I need you to be positive right now! I will find your dad."

"If anyone can find him, Kate, you can. But in the past, I've been promised this too."

Kate wonders how many times this has happened in her past, but before she can give the thought any more attention Alexis is speaking again.

"It has happened twice before. One time when I was six, and right before he left the agency for good."

Martha looks on with a pained look on her face knowing what Alexis is telling Kate is the truth.

"I really don't remember the first time it happened and Grams can fill you in on that, but when it happened the second time I remember thinking that I'd never be able to see him again. I know it's stupid to think that, but when grams first told me all I could think of was him never being in my life anymore."

"Alexis, I have Ryan, Esposito, Karpowski, Williams, Stedner, and even L.T. doing all they can to find out what Demming is hiding. He's dirty and that's what disgusts me the most."

Kate looks hard into her eyes and repeats her promise.

"I _will_ find your father Alexis, you can count on that."

Alexis nods giving her a very distressed smile.

Xx

Karpowski, Ryan, and Esposito have spent the last four hours poring over Demming's service file from his time in the CIA. It was only by dumb luck that Ryan was able to figure out that Deming had spent some time with the CIA when he searched using his middle initial. If it wasn't for that they'd never know that he was with the CIA, maybe they were hiding the fact that he was working for them? They were able to request his file in either case. But by the same token, they were also able to acquire Rick's service file as well. They were in the 12th's conference room with each of the files opened up in front of them. Karpowski had the task of reviewing Rick's service file, while Esposito sat across from her with Demming's service file. Comparing notes, they found out that the missions that they had worked on together were few. But even though they were few, there was a connection between them no matter how small it was.

"Espo, look at the mission dated 14Nov90. Was Demming a part of that one?" Roz asked.

Espo looks up to date and looks up at Roz to respond to her question.

"Damn it. He was in pretty much in DC until about 10Jan90."

"Okay, is that is the last of his stateside assignments?"

Espo reads the file searching for his other stateside assignments.

"No, according to this he started training classes in late 1993. He was in Dallas for five months for hostage negotiation classes."

"So, the only assignments that we have left are the ones they worked together… right?"

"That's it!" Espo yells out and Roz just stares at him from across the table.

How could he have not seen it before? Rick had always been the lead agent on the missions they worked together on. Rick was Demming boss.

Xx

Rick was rudely awakened by a three repetitive punishing kick to his rib cage. Still groggy from the chloroform he opened his eyes, he looked around taking in his surroundings. Where he was now was no better than where he left. He was lying on the floor of an 8x8 cell. Only this cell had no bars. There was only one entry door in or out.

Demming looks down at Rick as he tries to recover from the abuse.

"It moves. Time to get your ass up Castle. I need you to be at your best. And you lying on the floor is not what I need right now."

Rick opened his eyes wider, looked up into the face of Demming and swore under his breath. When he did, all he noticed was Demming's sadistic smile. Many thoughts came to his mind about why he was broken out of prison but the one foremost in his brain was Demming was out for revenge. He tried to struggle free but the handcuffs on his wrists and the zip ties around his ankles limited his movements.

"No need to think about freeing yourself, Castle. You won't be here long enough to think about an escape plan."

Demming stepped back towards the door and knocked on it twice. The door open and in walked two very large muscular men and stopped at Demming's side. He nodded to them and they walked over to Rick grabbing him by his arms ad lifted him off the floor roughly. They dragged him out the door and to a similar room down the hallway. He was placed in a chair and his hands were secured to the center of the table that the chair sat in front of.

After about five minutes Demming walked in and sat across from Rick.

"Castle, Castle, Castle. I bet you wonder why you're here."

Rick kept silent just eyeing his adversary. He knew damn well why he was here he just wanted Deming to admit it on his own further implicating him in whatever he was doing.

"Cat got your tongue Castle?"

Rick just stayed silent keeping his eyes open. Deming knew he had a mind that was always trying to figure out the worst-case scenario vs the better solution. So, he confronted him with it.

"Agent Castle, I'm afraid that there is no better solution for you in this case. You are not leaving here alive. Even if you were to get through that door you would be shot on site with no questions asked. Unlike you, the guards are loyal to me and have hearts of stone. They have no issue with shooting you where you stand if you should try an attempt something."

Rick just listened to Deming babble on. He would get out of here and he would take out Deming in the process. While he tuned out Demming's one-sided conversation, Rick was observing everything from the time he was rudely awakened. Where the air ducts were, calculating how many steps it had taken to get to the door, the construction of the table and chair he was at, the exposed pipes that hung from the ceiling, and even the attitude of the two men who were standing guard outside of the room he was in. This was information, no matter how insignificant it was, he would use to turn his situation against Demming.

Xx

Kate returned to the twelfth feeling a little dejected. She had promised Alexis that she would find her father and she meant it, but the information on finding who or why he was taken is not going to be easy. She hopes that her team is having some luck because the way she is thinking is the way she was taught and adding many years of investigating the city's crime scenes on top of that it's not adding up in her head.

She parks the car on the street and secures it. Before she knows it, she's being bombarded by Espo and Ryan with questions as she steps off the elevator. She hears the questions but does not answer, instead her eyes go to her captain's office which is still empty and dark. Her mood sours as she walks to her desk still being asked questions and given information as she does. She stops at the chair of her desk and is just standing there. Espo and Ryan eventually stop talking and notice that she has a look that could kill pasted on her face.

"Espo, why would Demming want Rick? I'll bet if we look hard enough we will find a common link between the both of them."

"Beckett, haven't you been listening to a word we just said?"

Kate looks at her boys and shakes her head. When they finish what they are telling her, she will drop a bomb on them as well.

"Espo, I have a lot on my mind right now. So, tell me your theory."

"Castle and Demming have worked together in the CIA. On four missions, we found that he was Demming's boss in the field. And every mission ended with the two of them almost killing each other. That is until the mission when Castle decided to leave the CIA."

"Why that mission?" She asked.

"They were on a simple extraction mission of a foreign dignitary or snitch might be a better description for him, who was providing valuable intel on the progress of a known terrorist group operating in the middle east for the CIA and FBI. They were given precise information about the group and when the informant had told our government that his life was in danger, they wasted no time or manpower to get him out and to a safe location. Rick and his team were sent in along with Demming's team. During the operation, it seems that two of Demming's friends were wounded critically in that mission. It wasn't until days later that his one friend was out of the woods… barley. He made it through the ordeal, but with his injuries, he was never able to return to the CIA. The other friend was more than a friend and that's why we think Rick was taken from the prison.

Kate gives him a prying look wanting more of his theory.

"Well, Javi, don't leave me hanging here! Tell me who this friend was."

"On the second day, Demming was released from the hospital from after treatment for a gunshot wound to the back."

Kate knew he was dragging this out and was starting to get pissed at him.

"Espo, out with it, NOW!"

"Kate, the other friend who died during that mission was no friend, it was Demming's baby brother."

Kate lost all rational thought right then and there. Her legs became like jelly gave out and she fell into her chair. Her mind came to the only one conclusion that made any sense, that was that Demming was out for more than vengeance, he was out for blood and he was going to kill Rick for what happened to his brother."

"Kate, what do you want to do?"

She sat there with her head in her hands and thought. What did she want to do? The answer was obvious she wanted Rick back safe.

"Javi, you and Kev go through every detail of that mission. I don't care what you need to do to get the mission details but get them. Two-way communications, a paper trail, and the outcome of the mission. Knock on doors, call the CIA, interview ex-agents whatever it takes just get us the information."

Kevin speaks next. "Kate, what are you going to do?"

"Our captain has been MIA since yesterday. Don't you find that just a little out of the ordinary? Guys, he knows something and he's hiding it from us." Espo and Ryan just look at her stunned at the statement.

Roz walks up to Kate's desk and listens as they talk. She likes Roz and she knows she would do anything to help her get to the bottom of this and find Rick.

"Roz, we need to take a field trip."

Roz replies "We do? Where to?"

"City Hall. We are going to confront the mayor."

Kate rose up from her chair, her mind clearly set on getting to the bottom of this and finding out what he was keeping from them. She was on a mission of her own and Roz did not like what she was seeing from her best friend.


	13. Chapter 13

Roz looked over at the driver's side of Kate's Crown Vic. What she was seeing was someone who had checked out, or in this case really gone off the reservation...literally! Admittedly, she had been in her share of dangerous gun battles, high-speed car chases, taxing situations, and tedious standoffs between hostage and captor. What she was now seeing sitting next to her was a person who had lost any and all respect for the law that she had sworn to uphold. On top of that, she's never seen Beckett drive the way she's driving now and she is a bit worried. She's especially concerned about the hot dog vendor that they just barely missed when Kate drove up onto the sidewalk to beat a red light on the corner of Varick and Canal streets. Now she had to hold onto the grab handle above the door just as their about make the left turn onto Broadway on two wheels no less she has never feared for her life until this moment…

Xx

Roy had been with the mayor since Rick had been taken from the prison. The only time he had not been there was when Bob sent him home to sleep for six hours yesterday. Since then he's been sitting there looking at the reports that have been coming directly to the mayor's office trying to figure out what Demming has in mind. He's had theories, but every time he rethinks them he hits a dead end. He hears Bob walk in behind him and he knows that he's past frustrated.

"Roy, we are wasting our time here. I am afraid that Demming has become unpredictable. We can't trust his word."

"Bob, I'm doing what I can to find him. Hell, he might not even be in this country for all we know! We're just grasping here. What we need to do is bring in Beckett and her team to help." Roy demands.

"Roy, she is too emotionally involved in this, to close to him. There's no…"

Before he can finish his thought he hears a disturbance in the outer office and there's yelling coming closer to his office.

Xx

The mayor's secretary knows when to keep any unwanted visitors away from the mayor. But what she sees rushing past her desk is not worth her retirement benefits to bother putting a stop to, but she will make a feeble attempt to try, and this one is the best she can muster.

"Excuse me miss, but his honor is in a strategic meeting and can't be disturbed."

Kate comes to a halt just past her desk and turns her head back with looks that could cut through solid rock.

"I'm not sure I heard you quite correctly. You just said that the mayor was waiting for me to arrive and he allowed me to go right in, RIGHT? Sheila?"

Knowing that this is so far above her pay grade she just gives Kate a timid little nod. Not waiting for an answer she's on the move again, with Roz following close behind.

The door swings open so hard that Bob has to jump out from behind it before he becomes its victim. When their eyes meet, he can tell that she's mad. No, mad is too much of a kind word. She's pissed. So much that it takes her time to calm down before she rips into him. But then he thinks that her anger will be a tool she can use against him. He wished that he stayed in bed this morning.

"Mr. Mayor, I need you to tell me the truth about Rick! No more bullshitting me, just the truth. Because somehow this office is mixed up in all of this."

Bob looks over her shoulder to Roy who was standing in his private office. They need to tell her, but he still thinks that she is more than committed to Rick and that can be dangerous. Roy catches his stare and nods to him.

"Detective against my better judgment, I'll tell you what we know already. Can you please have a seat in my private office." He pleaded.

Kate and Roz turn at the same time to enter his office but stop once they see Roy. Looking forlorn, he says.

"Detectives right in here if you don't mind."

Kate and Roz just look at each other in shock seeing the captain standing there then slowly start moving towards the office. Once inside they quietly take a seat. Red flags are going up in both of their minds and they know somethings not right here. Outside the mayor tends to official city business for about ten minutes and then tells Shelia he's not to be disturbed for the next two hours.

"Kate, Roz we have some news about Rick."

Kate whispers under her breath so only Roz can hear, " _you might have news, but we know why Demming has Rick."_

Roz smiles.

"It seems that Rick is being held for ransom, and the price tag is high." Bob expresses.

Both detectives again just stare at each other knowing that what they know can wait until they hear what Roy knows.

"Wait, he's got a price on his head now?" Kate fires back.

Roy starts next. "It seems that Demming is making sure that he'll have all the cash he needs and we know that he has the resources to escape to a non-extradition country."

Kate dreads to ask the next question, but Roz nudges her elbow.

"How much Roy?"

She looks expectedly at him for an answer. He says nothing at first and she thinks that he won't answer them. Then he takes a sheet of paper from a stack on the desk and hands it to her with a shaking hand. All three of them hold their collective breath waiting for the outburst that they know will come. They don't need to wait long…

"Is he out of his fucking mind? Roy, tell me that this is some kind of a sick cruel joke! And on what planet does this make any kind of sense?"

"I'm afraid it makes perfect sense Kate, in Demming's twisted mind." Roy says sadly.

Now she knows why Demming is asking what he's asking for. His demand is the repayment for his brother's death.

There's no way that she'd agree to his ransom demand. Whatever mind he had is now totally gone. She rereads the demand once more and hands the paper to Roz. Roz reads it and her face turns blood red with anger. When Kate turns to Bob and Roy what she sees is that they are actually considering his demands. Shaking her head, she disagrees.

"You two can't be seriously considering this? Are you?"

Roy speaks first. "Kate, what choice do we have? He'll kill him if we don't."

"Roy, he will kill him no matter what we do. My team found out why he wants Rick dead."

Roy and Bob look at each other in confusion. They found out something that they overlooked and maybe they will be able to use this information to get him back. That is until Kate tells them why.

"They were both on a mission in the middle east. Rick was sent in to work out a better extraction plan for an asset, but Demming wanted nothing to do with Rick's new plan. If he did his brother would still be alive today. There was a firefight and in the battle that broke out between the CIA and the men who were trying to stop the asset from escaping, Demming's younger brother died in that firefight along with one of his friends being critically wounded ending his career."

"Well, this changes what we need to do then." Bob states with confidence.

"Mr. Mayor, this does not change anything, Demming is out for blood." Kate thinks before voicing her thoughts and Roz sees that she put it together.

"He holds Rick responsible for what went wrong during the operation they worked together. My thoughts are that he will torture Rick just to get his pound of flesh for his brother and then kill him just because there's no one to stop him and he knows he has people deep in this department to help him get away with it. This is why he demanded what he did when he did. He knows that it is impossible for us to do this quickly and even if we could do this, it would take us more time than he has left. Think about it, do you know how long it would take a team of ten people to liquidate everything Rick has? Then there's his net worth. His soft funds alone total over 350 million. Then there are his investments to liquidate. And if that's not enough he wants me to turn over all my money as well?"

"Kate you're a detective. It won't be that hard for you to get what you have together to turn over." Bob says coldly.

"That's where your wrong Mr. Mayor. Not that it's any of your business but my total wealth is almost equal to Rick's soft assets. On top of the trust Rick had set up for me that pays me outrageous royalties from the first two Nikki Heat books and add my inheritance from when my mother died, plus she left me the sum of her life insurance policy. Since I was twenty years old it has not been touched. That alone has amassed close to 40 million with the sum being invested smartly. So Demming has done his homework and he knows that it will be next to impossible for us to get this done in time."

They all turn to hear yelling coming from the outer office. They don't need to wait long to find out why.

"I need to see them. I have important information so I'm going in."

The door swings open and Javi rushes in along with Kevin.

"Kate, we have a video and pictures of Rick."

Kevin sets up the laptop and cued up the video and hits play as they all gather around to see the clip. The opening is dark but the camera light brings Rick's face into view. He's chained to the wall by his hands and ankles spread eagle. As the camera moves closer to him they notice his face. He's bleeding from his right ear, his cheek has a gash along the side right below his eye and it's covered in dried blood. But his eye is the worst, it's swollen shut. She thinks that he might not be able to see out of it again it looks so bad. Her heart sinks knowing that he's going through this hell. Then Demming's voice sounds and they listen.

 _"Greetings! It seems that the Ex-CIA agent here is not as strong as he thinks he is…or was! Not to be vindictive in any way, but I think our number one bestselling author has written his last Nikki Heat book for a while."_

The camera pans over to Rick's hands, and what they see next is Demming flicking each of his broken fingers on both hands. They see Rick flinch and then the pain that crosses his face ith each flick. He holds it in and she can see that he's thinking of ways he can kill Demming. The camera focuses on Rick one last time.

 _"My demands will be met. I need all of Castles net worth and his bitch of a girlfriend's as well. The clock is ticking and time is running out. Only twenty-four hours remain for him to breathe. You will be instructed as to where to transfer the funds in twelve hours. Failure to comply with my demands will end Castles life with a bullet to the head. And yeah, it will be messy just like my brother!"_

The camera fades out and the still pictures of Rick being beat pop up next. She can't watch so she turns away and breaks down. Bob looks over to Roy and just stares at him knowing that he was right about her feelings. Roz moves off the desk and goes over to Kate pulling her into a hug and whispering in her ear as she cries

 _"We'll save him, Kate, I promise you that I will kill him myself if I get the chance, and I never miss!"_


	14. Chapter 14

Roz comforted Kate for god knows how long. While she needed the comfort and was happy to give it, she would look back to Roy and the mayor and see a much different expression on each of their faces. And this pissed her off even more. Roy had a look of compassion for what Kate was going through, the mayor, not so much. If she were to label his expression she'd guess she'd have to use antipathy. This look only made her despise the mayor that much more. Kate's tears and sobbing had slowed to almost a soft weeping and Roz thought that the time was now to get her back to the 12th so they could start to form a plan to get Rick back. Espo and Ryan had packed up the laptop and were standing outside the mayor's private office ready to go. She nodded to them and they made their way out of the mayor's personal chambers.

"Kate, let's go. There's no real reason for you to be here anymore." Roz stated as she looked pointedly at the mayor.

Since she heard that they were actually considering to pay to have Rick released which she knew was next to impossible, she had broken down shortly after seeing the pictures of him being beat. Instantly her mind was busy at work trying to figure out a plan to get him back home safe. Her friend had gently coaxed her out of the office and down to her car. Upon reaching said car Roz turns her to face her and simply extended her hand. Kate gives her a surprised look wondering what she's waiting for.

"Kate, if you think that I'm going to let you drive back to the precinct, then you've really lost your mind. Hand 'em over!"

The smile that starts to grace her face is all Roz needed to see from her friend. Kate takes the keys and lays them in Roz's upturned palm. Never questioning her decision to do so.

"Kate, we'll find him and get him home safe. This I promise you."

Kate can only nod as she slides into the passenger side of her unit and seatbelt herself in. All the time thinking. Espo and Ryan follow close behind Kate and Roz.

"You do know that she's going to kill Demming, don't you?" Ryan tells Espo as they ride close behind Kate and Roz.

"Yeah, I do. And from my standpoint he deserves it."

"Javi, we can't let her go down this road. She's out for more than settling the score now. She will murder him."

"Kev, what's with the guilty conscience all of a sudden? This guy is dirty and he's using the NYPD as his own cash machine and muscle. We don't know how high up his reach within the department is. No, whatever he did he should pay and I'm with Beckett on this one. Whatever she's planning I'm in. And you know just by how quiet she became that she's already thinking about how to do just that."

"What if we're too late Javi? What do we do then?"

"We won't be, Kevin!"

The cruisers enter the parking garage and park. Ryan grabs his laptop and Javi walks over to Kate's car to talk to Roz.

"Roz, how is she?"

"Javi, she's planning something, something with the Beckett touch. She did not say one word all the way back. Whatever it is, it's going to be big I can guess that much."

"We need to get started on the properties list that Ryan had found earlier. I want this son of a bitch." Javi tells her.

Roz agrees with a nod and the quartet is now ascending to the fourth floor. When the doors open it's eerily quiet. The assigned detectives to Rick's case have not stopped working since they left for their impromptu meeting with the mayor hours ago.

"Kate, let's go to the conference room and go over all of Demming's possible dirty relatives so we can request arrest warrants for each one of them."

"Sure Roz." Kate replies with less enthusiasm than Roz had hoped for.

Espo and Ryan have finished searching all the properties that anyone associated with Demming had owned and then they systematically and tediously eliminated residential homes and businesses. They concentrated more on storage buildings and smaller warehouses. Out of state locations were eliminated as well. Their thinking was that Demming would never think of transporting Rick out of the state or country for fear that there would be too many witnesses and questions raised if he did. After about five and a half hours, long after the sun had disappeared they had the list narrowed down to four possible properties. Two were in Manhattan, one in Yonkers, and the last in Brooklyn. All were owned by a Demming relative. Demming himself had left no way to link himself to being the owner of any of these properties thus keeping him untouchable. Espo nudges Ryan and they both head to the conference room to tell Kate and Roz what they found.

"Kate, the list of Demming's rats in the department is large. Aside from the patrol officers, he has captains, lieutenants, and sergeants. While some of these guys are not in that deep, they are still protected by him. Then there's the upper brass, according to the bank statements I searched, there are three deputy chiefs', six inspectors, and two assistant chiefs'. Then there is also a Chaplin involved in this mess." Roz tells her disgustedly.

Kate could only become more withdrawn as Roz read off all the involved personnel that were named. They are startled when Espo clears his throat.

"Guys, we have the real estate locations narrowed down to four possible locations."

Just as they were going to tell Kate and Roz what they found, LT entered and told them what they were up to since this had all started.

"Detectives, myself, Detective McBride, Sgt. Ortiz and Officer Langer have been planning a tactical plan to get Rick back."

Javi's and Kate's eyebrows raised with his statement. Javi tells him to continue.

"We have a solid plan in motion. We have the assignments straightened out, and we've been going over the video that was sent. But we need the exact location to be efficient."

"We have it narrowed down to four possible locations. Two here in Manhattan, one in Yonkers and one in Brooklyn." Javi adds.

"Can I see the list Javi?" LT asked.

Kate is now on the edge of her seat. Maybe, just maybe they can pull this off. She waits, holding her breath.

"From the video I have been glued to for the last four hours, I think that we can safely eliminate the two locations in Manhattan." LT suggests in confidence.

"Why LT?" Kate asked.

"Logistics." He said simply. "He'd need easy access to a major highway, and the Manhattan addresses listed here are in very high traffic areas. And the video gave me more of a clue to the two remaining locations. Here let me show you what I mean."

LT and McBride pull up a still frame of when Demming had flicked Rick's fingers. The view is of his hand and the wall behind him.

"See this wall here?"

Everyone nods. LT pulls up a satellite view of the address on his laptop.

"This type of construction was used exclusively for the homes in the Homefield neighborhood in Yonkers. And it has quick access to Interstate 87. The address you have here is a house and it's sitting between a glass shop and a tool rental company. The house between those two businesses is well hidden and secluded. Most of those businesses close up shop around 5 pm and then it's like a ghost town. Demming could come and go as he pleased without the slightest worry."

Kate is the first to speak.

"I think that this is our best possible choice. Now that we have an address LT, how are you planning to get him out without Demming killing him in the process?"

Myself and Langer will take up a position here." LT points to an entryway on the north side of the building for himself and one on the east side for Langer.

"McBride and Ortiz will be the entry team along with ten SWAT members, five being with each of them. When they breach, from our positions Langer and I will have both exits covered. These exits are the only way in or out. Once the entry team gains access to the building they will head directly to the basement and search the location where we think Rick is being held."

"What about a failsafe?" Espo asks.

"Here, here and here there will be snipers positioned to cover anybody who tries to leave the party before it's over." LT points to the glass shop roof that covers the east exit and the tool rental company roof that covers the north exit.

"I like it, it will catch them off guard and give us the element of surprise." Kate tells them.

There is only one problem though, we need to roll in less than an hour. Most of the foot traffic will be at a minimum to non-existent by then.

"Thoughts? Espo asked."

Everyone liked the plan and now it was time to get him back. Javi pulls Kate to the side and talks to her after everyone else leaves. Only Roz stays within earshot.

"Kate you need to hang back on this one. You're an emotional wreck now and I don't see that improving in an hour's time."

"You're not serious Espo, are you? There's no way I am not going to be a part of this! I'm in this so just deal with it."

Kate walks off to get ready and Roz comes back in.

"Espo, I know you're looking out for her, but she needs this. She needs to be the first one he sees."

"Roz, have you seen how she is? She's just a shell of who she was."

"Javi, how would you feel if this was Lanie in the same situation?"

Javi just looks at her with a look of shock plastered on his face.

"Wha- How did you know?"

"Come on Javi girls talk. I've known about the two of you for a while now. So, what's going to happen is that you're going to let Kate have this."

"I guess. But I'm keeping my eye on her."

"I wouldn't expect you not to." Roz snickers.

Xx

Rick is dealing with the throbbing in his hands. Demming who thought he knew what was doing but really didn't. He thought he crushed every finger on both of his hands but Rick still has control of two of the fingers on his right hand and one on the left. For him, it's enough to cause some problems for Demming. Since he's been moved and chained up to the wall, he's taken notice of his surroundings. He can't escape the cuffs that are secured by the chain, but he does notice that the anchor point where the chain is secured is not in the cement wall. It's placed between the mortar joint and the block, and the mortar is crumbling from moisture. He has been tugging on the chain for a while now and almost has the chain free of the joint. If he gets his arm free he has a chance to pull out the other chain and then free his other arm. He stills suddenly when he hears footsteps coming towards him. The door opens and Demming enters looking cocky.

"So Agent Rodgers, still trying to figure out how to beat me at my own game?"

Rick just glares at him.

"I thought as much. Now it's time for me to call your friend the mayor and tell him where to send my cash to."

"You'll never get away with this Demming. I'll make sure of it." Rick tells him in a low growl.

"I won't huh? It seems that I already have. How can you be so naïve? Don't you think I know that there is no way that they could liquidate any of your assets in the time I gave them? I knew this and already had I had a plan in place to prevent their efforts."

Rick just looks more pissed now.

"That's right look at me that way, but it's still not going to help you. This was only a delay tactic. When they accessed your accounts earlier to figure out your total wealth, and your real estate properties, they set the ball rolling without even knowing it. There's a program that's installed on the bank's server that's focused on your accounts only. When the NYPD accessed the bank's site and entered the PIN numbers for all of your accounts, that activated the programs that made me rich and you broke. Right now, your liquid assets are floating somewhere out in cyberspace accessible only by me. Then there's the house in the Hamptons, the house down in the Keys, and last but not least the loft in So-Ho. You no longer own any of these anymore. So, Rick, now that I have taken everything you"ve taken from me, and it's time for me to go. But before I do I'm just going to tie up one last loose end."

Demming pulls his Glock 30SF from his shoulder sling. Without even hesitating he places the end of the barrel against Rick's head. Just as Rick welcomes what he knows will happen next the only last thought he has is of Kate and what they will now never have. _Kate, please know that I'll love you…. Always."_

Then Rick senses what feels like slow motion. The air has stilled surrounding him and a round is exploding next to his head. He opens his good eye and sees one of the 12 bodyguards drop to the floor in an awkward position with half his head missing. Demming is already moving at what he's now seeing. Then gunfire erupts above him and from what Rick guesses there is 4 or 5 MP-5's wreaking havoc on some unsuspecting guards upstairs. Demming has a look of disbelief rising on his face.

"José, keep an eye on Rodgers. I'll be right back."

After Demming made it two steps out of the room Rick now had the opportunity to pull the chain away from the wall he had been working to free earlier. It takes a couple of pulls but the chain breaks free. He uses the strength of both arms on the second chain but he can't pull it free. Instead, he whips his arm with the now loose length of chain at José catching him around the neck. His back is facing him and he never sees it coming. With all his might, he pulls hard on the chain and José jerks towards him. With nowhere to go but down, he falls hard on the concrete floor. His head bounces twice and he comes to a stop right in front of Rick. Seeing this as a gift he snatches José's Sig P226S from his hand and leans back against the wall. The first guard that enters never knew what hit him from the bullet that entered his chest. And as the second and third guards come in to see what's going on, Rick is only able to pull the trigger once before the pain in his hand becomes too much. His shot goes wide and the guards are in front of him relieving him of the Sig. Demming must have given orders for them to shoot him on site because he's in the same situation he was in less than sixty seconds ago. The muzzle of the guard's gun is up against his temple and he's closed his eye once again.

"Move in any direction and I'll drop you where you fucking stand. Hands behind your heads now!"

Rick thinks he'd been shot and is in heaven. The voice he heard now is just like he'd expect an angel's voice to sound like. Moving from behind the door still with the weapon leading the way Kate circles the guard standing near Rick.

"RICK!" Is all she can scream.

Javi and Ryan file in and secure the guards and Kate rushes to Rick's side.

"Rick do you know where the keys are?"

"No, but these cuffs are standard issue NYPD. Use your cuff key and get me down."

Knowing that the house is secure she comes face to face with him and stops. Knowing that he's chained up she looks him straight in the eyes and plants one of the most seductive kisses on him that she has ever used on him before. He response is limited due to being chained to the wall but he's instantly searching for entry to her mouth with his tongue for which she grants just as quickly. Knowing that the need to breathe will become a problem for him she breaks the passionate kiss. Reaches into her pocket and pulls out her cuff key and releases him. With a confused look on his face, he asks,

"Kate, why did you kiss me before you cut me loose?"

"Because Rick, I didn't think you'd let me if I freed you first."

"Kate, you know I love you right?"

"Yeah well, I had a feeling you might."

"Can we talk later? I know that I have the need to go to the hospital. Rain check?"

Before Kate can answer him he falls onto the floor in a crumpled form in front of her.

"KEVIN, JAVI get in here I need some help."

They run into the room and gasp when they see what has happened. Looking to Kate then the boys, Roz and LT each grab one of Rick's limbs and move him out of the room and upstairs to the ambulance waiting to take him away. Before Rick can be taken away his hand takes Kates and pulls her closer. She places her ear next to his mouth and he whispers to her.

 _"Kate, where's Demming?"_

With sad eyes, she tells him what he already knows.

"Rick, he got away… somehow. When we searched the entire house, and he was nowhere in it. I'm so sorry babe."

Rick gives her hand an understanding light squeeze and his eyes close slowly. His last words are;

 _"Don't worry, not your fau…."_

"Rick, come on babe, wake up please!"

"Get this rig moving right now! Kate orders.

The ambulance screeches down the street to get their patient to the hospital in time.

Xx

The waiting is the worst part. His condition was critical and the doctors came out only once telling the team that he was not quite stable yet, but they were working on him.

Seven hours later Kate is met by the same doctor who came to them before.

"Detective Beckett, are any of Mr. Castles family members nearby?"

"Yes, one of them is here, his daughter Alexis."

"Can you please bring me to her?"

"I can. Follow me."

Kate walks to the family surgical waiting room and opens the door. Stepping aside she lets the doctor walk past her and he stops then turns to her with his hand extended stopping her from following him into the waiting room. The door closes and now she's alone.

Alexis seeing the bonehead move by the young doctor decides to rip him a new asshole or two.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Why did you stop Kate from coming in with you?"

"Miss Castle, simply put she's not family."

Turning her fair skin a light shade of red she yells out.

"KATE, COME IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"But Miss Castle….

"Don't but Miss Castle me! She has every right to be here just as I do. Don't you ever think anything else."

Kate has tears falling from her eyes as she slides up to Alexis who takes her in a hug.

"Now doctor you were saying?" Alexis snidely says.

"Yes, I was…. saying I mean. My apologies to you. Your father has multiple fractured and cracked ribs, four fingers on his left hand are broken and three on his right met the same fate. His eye socket needed to be reconstructed to be able to keep his eye in place, and we can't tell if he'll ever be able to see out of it again. Further tests will need to be given after the swelling recedes from the surgery and the injury. He has a concussion, and his knife wound only required 22 stitches to close. His abrasions and bruises on his face will heal in time."

"Can we see him?"

"He's still under the effects of the anesthesia. The effects should wear off in about two hours. But I must insist ladies, family members only!"

Just as the inexperienced doctor had made that statement, a nurse who'd been in the operating room with Rick intervened.

"Alexis, Kate, would it be alright if I called you that?"

Both women nod their heads.

"I was the primary doctor's head nurse for Rick's surgery…. Can you wait for a second please?"

The nurse slides behind Kate and speaks to the doctor.

"Dr. Andrews, your presence is no longer needed here. I'll take it from here. You can go now."

The nurse turns back to Kate and Alexis. "As I was saying girls, Mr. Castle is recovering in the ICU unit. He's resting and what that dick head of a doctor told you was the truth."

Kate and Alexis both laugh at the comment the nurse made and in turn, she smiles at them liking them instantly.

"Now I really think the both of you need to follow me. And that's an order." The nurse turns and grins.

Kate and Alexis watch the nurse walk past them and decide not to piss her off. So, they turn and follow. They are walking down the corridor and they stop at the elevator and take it to the 6th floor.

"Now neither of you are supposed to be where I'm taking you. You need to respect the other patients on the floor and I'm sorry to say that you can only stay for a half an hour."

Kate and Alexis just look at each other knowing that they'll be able to see him so they agree to her terms.

"We understand." They both reply.

The elevator deposits them on the floor and they fall in behind the nurse again. She stops at the nurse's station and puts her index finger to her lips telling them to remember to be quiet.

"Recovery room 3196. I'll be here when you're done."

They move through the hallway until they come to his room. Giving each other a quick hug for support of what they will see they enter his room. He looks like he's been running with the bulls and the bulls won. His face is wrapped with sterile gauze from the surgery to repair his eye. He's covered with a blanket, but they can see that he's shirtless. The stitches from the knife wound are on display. It looks painful. Each of his fingers is in either a splint or are taped to each other and then in a splint. He is still intubated and he's attached to machines that monitor everything. They've been quiet for most of the short visit. He looks comfortable even though his body has been battered.

"Pssst, ladies' time's up. I promise when he comes out of the anesthesia, I'll come and get you." The nurse says.

Reluctantly they leave Rick's room. When they get to the hallway the nurse has one more surprise for them.

"Listen, there is an on-call room that's not going to be used tonight I'll make sure of this. I have set it up for the two of you. It's late and sleep is important. When we extubate him and get him to his permanent room I'll come and get you. There's a shower so you can freshen up a little. I also guessed your sizes and there is a pair of scrubs that should fit you."

"I don't know what to say." Kate tells her.

"Don't worry about it. Just get some rest."

The nurse shows them the on-call room and then leaves. Kate and Alexis get ready for some rest. Laying in the cots, Kate has a question for Alexis.

"Sweetie, where is your Grams?"

"I called her earlier. She'll be here in the morning. She was upstate attending one of her student's shows."

"Oh, okay. Night Alexis."

"Night Kate."

The second their eyes close they are both asleep.

 **Epilogue to follow next.**


	15. Chapter 15

**It's now three months since Demming had cut and run from the raid…**

Now, this was living! Most of his days were spent either on the beach soaking up the sun with a tropical drink in his hand or being poolside tossing his best lines at the young twenty-somethings that walked by his chaise lounge. He was living large and he had Rick to thank for all of it. His total destruction of his ex-boss was complete. His brother received the justice he deserved. After he arrived at the non-extradition country of his choice he had transferred all of Castle's cash assets which totaled just a tad over 540 million dollars into his offshore account at a Cayman Island bank. He never felt any remorse for what had become of his family and friends within the NYPD who were now either facing a long trial battle to remain free, or even for the ones who had seen what was coming beforehand and decided to take matters into their own hands. After all was said and done the total amount of who were either arrested or had died by their own hand was staggering. Fourteen were dead and seventy-one were facing some type of charges ranging from accepting bribes to murder. And there was going to be more these arrests were just the start. They were all chumps. He's the one who could tell when the noose was getting a little too tight for his liking.

Xx

"Espo, tell me you found something, anything on him?" Roz asked.

"Hey Karp, I had a line on someone who just dropped a lot of cash on a single hand of blackjack in a casino in the French Riviera, but security footage came up empty it wasn't him."

"Son of a…" Roz halted her displeasure when she saw Kate coming off the elevator. "Shut it down Javi, now! Shut it down!"

Kate went to her desk completely oblivious to whatever it was that Espo and Karpowski were doing. She had more important things to do anyway. She would not be here long. Roz casually walked out to her desk and started asking questions.

"Hey, Kate!" She cheerfully said.

"Oh, hey Roz." There was no emotion in her response.

"So, how is Rick doing Kate? Better I hope."

She thought back. How was he doing? He wasn't better by any standards. She had never left his side since she woke up after a restless night's sleep in the on-call room. After she showered while Alexis was still sleeping she snuck into Rick's room. She watched as he tried to move in his sleep, the surgical meds had worn off but they were keeping him partially sedated to give him time to recover. Then just about a week after he had been beaten, his condition worsened. His body was trying to fight off an infection but he was losing the battle. The doctors decided that they needed to reopen the knife wound after an abdominal scan showed them that it had become badly infected to the point where he developed sepsis. The doctors had caught it in time but he was set back a month to recover from this last trauma.

"He's a little better Roz, but he is frustrated and discouraged. His PT schedule is very demanding and he tries his best to get through his sessions without becoming depressed but it has been hard for him."

"Kate, I'm really sorry he has to deal with this. He did not deserve what happened to him."

"Roz, it's fine. So, what did I miss?"

"Not that much, me and Espo were working on a murder/suicide that was open and shut. We were just finishing up the 5's when you came in."

"Good. I'm glad to see that you guys are still solving cases in my absence."

"Yea well you know life goes on."

"Roz I'll be here for about thirty minutes, could you do me a favor and bring everyone into the break room."

"Sure Kate, what's going on?"

"Just a thank you for getting Rick back safe."

"How do ten minutes sound?"

"That works, thanks, Roz, I really appreciate it."

"Anytime Kate."

Roz heads around the bullpen to gather the troops. Ten minutes later Kate walks into the break room.

"First I'd like to thank everyone who had done some very exemplarily work in finding my husband two weeks ago. Without your help, I'm sure that the situation would have turned out much worse."

Everyone in the break room stood there with their mouths dropped open. Even Captain Montgomery couldn't believe what he just heard. But as he looked around the room his interpretation of what he heard was true by the looks everyone had.

"Kate? What are you talking about?" Roz asked still trying to clear the wax out of her ears.

"I am so thankful for your work in getting Rick back safe."

"No, after that, the part about your husband?" Everyone had their eyes on her now waiting, mouths closed, and breath held.

"Roz, we both decided that with what happened to Rick weeks ago, there are no guarantees in life. He has a long road to get to where he can be 100% again. The only bad incident to come out of this is that he will never see out of his right eye again and his left eye sustained a 15% loss of vision."

"Kate, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"Roz, it's okay because we are getting him the best care in the country. Maybe one day he will have that 15% restored but now it looks like this is our new reality."

Roy could read her like a book. He had after all trained her to be the best.

"Detective, a word if you will."

"Yes, sir."

Kate bid her goodbyes accepted well wishes from her friends and walked to the Captain's office.

Roz pulled Javi over and she knew they needed to talk.

"Javi, we need to find him now. We'll work on this 24/7 until we do. She is devastated that we have found nothing."

"Roz, she looked fine. What are you talking about?"

"Come on Javi! You're too smart not to notice that she is drowning. She has too much to worry about with Rick and keeping up appearances. So where are we on the lead for the Caymans?"

"Well, we found where the cash is. The real estate is, I'm sorry to say now not retrievable."

"Javi, the real estate is the least of our worries."

"Wait, what?"

"The real estate is back in their possession. Only now it's owned by a shell company. Kate had used her savings to buy the loft back, the house in the Hamptons and the one in the Florida Keys Rick had a small company and they put the properties there so there would be no connection back to them."

"Well isn't that a kick in the ass!"

"Actually, it is. Kate brought everything back for less than what Rick paid for it originally. So, they screwed Demming over without him knowing it. Where are we on the bank?"

The bank in the Cayman's have been working with us even without a warrant due to the shit storm he caused and we now have Demming's accounts doctored to show what he really doesn't have. The cash is in a mirror account so if he checks it will still show a true balance. But Roz, he has spent a lot of it. I can't understand how anyone can blow through fifty million in two months."

"So the cash is safe until we make the transfer?"

"Yeah, but the way he's going through this cash we better act fast. The cash that's already spent we'll never get back."

"Javi, ye have little faith! We'll recover some of it, don't you worry."

"Roz just give the word and Demming will be broke."

"Soon, very soon."

Xx

"Captain, you wanted to see me?" Kate asked.

"Kate, it's just me and you here. How are you holding up?"

"There are times when he just wants to give up Roy. I can't really blame him either. And then there are days when he can see an end to this but those days are very few."

"Kate, I asked about you, not about how Rick is coping."

"I can't hold it together much longer to be honest with you Roy. There are days when Alexis needs to take over because I can't find the will to even get out of bed."

"So you two really tied the knot?"

Kate's face broke into a big smile.

"We did. It was a small ceremony just family, but I loved it."

"What you need to do now is get your husband added to your health insurance so the NYPD can give a little back."

"That won't be necessary Roy."

"Kate? What's wrong?" Roy noticed the look of uncertainty on her face.

"Nothing's wrong Roy. Actually, it's good news for me. I've come to realize that life is too short and I'm going to do something about it."

"Go on."

"With your permission, I'd like to use what I have left in vacation time, personal time off and sick time until it's exhausted. Then I am going to resign. Since I only have 16 years on the force I can't retire but I am vested so I won't lose any of my benefits."

Roy just stood there again not believing what he was now hearing.

"Are you sure this is what you want Kate? Why don't you take some time and think it over? I'd hate to lose my top detective to a rash decision."

"Roy, we've thought about this. I will, however, talk to Rick again, and think about it. But now I need to be heading out. Rick has his PT at one sharp. I need to be there with him."

"I understand Kate. Tell him that we miss him, and I hope he's making progress."

"I will. So, if there's nothing else?"

Roy just waved his hand her in a shooing motion. After she left he thought about what she said and decided to hold off telling 1PP about her request for now. He'd give her his own personal time if he needed to just to keep her here and not break up the team.

Xx

"Rick, babe? Where are you?"

"In here Kate. In the office, well maybe we should call it the torture room."

Cautiously she heads into the office. When she gets there, she can see that he's just about halfway through his PT routine.

"Sorry about being late, traffic was terrible."

"Kate, it's okay. I'll be done here soon and then we can talk."

"Right, did you eat yet?"

"I wish! Hans the slave driver here has been working me hard ever since he got here."

"I'll get something ready for when you're done."

"Thanks, babe."

Kate makes her way to the kitchen to prepare something for them to eat. She can hear him cursing at Hans, but he keeps on driving himself towards his goal. He can almost use the fingers on his right hand now. He still has extreme pain when he inhales deeply. His ribs are healing but with his age, it's taking a long time.

"Rick I'll see you day after tomorrow. Keep doing the short routine we talked about."

"Okay, Hans. And thanks again."

Hans leaves and Kate gets Rick up and out to the breakfast nook. She still needs to feed him and he hates feeling so helpless.

"So what did you find out?"

"Roz and Javi are deep into recovering the cash, so deep that they might have already found it. I couldn't find out if they had a location on Demming, but I think they're close."

How did Roy take the news?"

"Which news? The fact that we decided to finally stop dancing around each other and get married or that I am resigning?"

"Both really."

"He was happy for us, but the look on their faces was something I'll never forget."

"I'd have loved to be there for that. What about the resignation?"

"He tried to talk me out of it. But as of now, I'm on vacation for a while."

"Kate, are you sure about this? I mean you can always reconsider."

"Babe, I told Roy that I'd think about it. So, I will. But I've wasted so much time trying to make everyone else happy that I watched my happiness pass me right by. I'm done. It's time that we both started living."

Rick just opened his mouth as Kate put a forkful of scrambled eggs in. Then he thought for a while.

"Kate, I'm glad that there's nothing holding us back now. So, I was thinking after I'm finished with my PT we should go somewhere. What do you think?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Does it matter? We can go anywhere. All I'm asking you is to just think about it."

"Okay, Rick."

Xx

"JAVI, ROZ!" Ryan was heard yelling at the top of his lungs. In a second they were up from their desks and running to the tech room. When they got there Ryan had a shit eating grin on his face.

"Kev, what is it?"

"I found his ass! Well really Tori did, I only helped." Roz rushed to him and drew him into a hug thanking him mercifully.

"So where the hell is he?" Javi asked.

"You'll never believe it if I told you."

Tori moved away from the map on the computer screen she had just finished with. She pointed to the small red transponder dot that indicated where Demming's satellite phone was located. After seeing the location, they just looked at each other until Javi said,

"You gotta be shitting me, right?"

All Kevin could do was shake his head no.

"He has been talking to a contact in the Ukraine. His calls last about an hour, and the way we found him was stupidity on his part. He called the operator for the number. The number he asked for was on our terrorist watch list. After the first call, we had him." Tori told them.

"But Casablanca? Is he an idiot?"

"He really isn't, since there is no treaty for extradition. So, we can't get to him." Tori turned back to her computer and Roz pulled Javi away. When they were out of earshot she talked.

"Get us out on the first flight out of here. I want to be there before he decides to bolt. Bring what you need to get the job done I'll meet you at your place later. Oh, and Javi make the switch now make sure it's done before we leave… just in case."

"Roz things could get bad."

"Javi, I promised her that I'd take care of this, I'm not letting her down."

"Alright, I'll book the flight. I'll let you know when we leave. Do you have your "passport?"

Roz winked at him understanding what kind of passport she needed. Javi headed back to his computer to search a flight to Casablanca, Morocco.

The flight to Morocco was long. Just under eight hours. They knew that no time could be wasted when they hit the ground. Javi had already had a McMillan Tac 50 waiting for him when he landed. He also had his contact procure a .40 Heckler and Koch USP complete with a silencer for Roz. He never knew that she was a member of Shin Bet and he knew that she had the tactics to do what needed to be done. Their flight landed and they hit the ground running. They met their contact and gathered their weapons and the latest intel that they had on Demming. In the hotel, Javi was studying his movements when he heard Roz say,

"So do we have a window?"

"Right now he stays hidden. That's not to say he never leaves, but we'll need to do some recon to verify. If I had to give you a window I'd say mid to late afternoon."

"Good. I'll be running point. I'll get in close and it'll be done. If I am compromised or he notices me, it's all on you. Do you have a kill zone set up?"

"I have two possible zones. The first is ideal and this is the one we should use. The second is an alternate." Javi pulls out a map and shows Roz the locations.

"I like the area, not a lot of traffic and at that time of day, the area should be empty. We'll need to scout it out, but yeah, I think this is the spot."

"Okay, let's get some shut-eye. We'll scout it out first thing in the morning."

Roz gets ready for bed as does Javi. Their minds are filled with how this could go but they can only hope that by tomorrow night they are back on a flight to JFK.

Dawn comes to quickly and they are ready to go. They have a car that'll blend in and they both leave the hotel. Javi rides shotgun while Roz drives. He's calculating everything for the zone.

They sit at an outdoor café and go over their plan.

"There's a possibility that he never leaves the house. I can only hope that something will get him to leave."

"We have everything set up. What if we need to scrap the whole zone and improvise?" Roz asks.

"Then that's what we do. I was thinking that might be a better idea. How are you with close up wet work?" Javi asked.

"I'm good, really good." Roz answered liking what he was thinking already.

They talked and finished their plan going over it more than once to get it right.

Demming did have one weakness. He craved many things in life but he could never say no to a pretty face. After surveilling him for over a week they found out that he had a lady friend. He would visit her at her home but before he did this he'd stop by the shop she owned in person and made plans to see her that night. It was the only time he would leave his compound. This is where they would put the plan into play. The street was the ideal location for their kill zone. Roz had to get in close and she was confident that she could be right next to him without him knowing as he walked away from her shop. Espo had a well-hidden hide up on a rooftop that would give him the perfect shot if he needed to take Demming out.

Javi had Roz in his sight and at precisely 10:50 am Demming made his way to the shop. Right on time.

"Target at your three o'clock. Roz acknowledged the squawk in her ear with lifting her coffee cup and then putting it back down on the table without taking a sip. She had him coming towards her now. When he passed her, she got up and walked close behind him. She had about seventy-five feet to commit to this before the zone would become compromised. Foot traffic would be down to a minimum and the plan was to take him on the sidewalk and place him down in a chair by a café left to bleed out.

Demming was always attentive whenever he left his house. He was on alert for anything that would be a threat to him but he walked right past Roz sitting in a chair at a coffee house never seeing her.

She moved in close enough to be at his four o'clock position. She withdrew her Heckler and Koch dropping it down along her side out of view. She got closer yet and raised her arm placing across her abdomen but still under her jacket out of view. The timing had to be perfect. Then it happened, a crowd of people exited a large shop and Roz was now too far behind Demming to make a move but she was still close enough to have eyes on him. Having lost the opportunity to use her gun, she replaced it back behind her back and withdrew a 7" Ka-Bar knife and reacquired her target. Sliding up to him placing her arm around his left side tightly, he was taken by her grip in surprise. Before he could look to the threat Roz had plunged the blade vertically into his abdominal cavity. She severed the artery to his kidney. Twisting the knife she withdrew and in a millisecond she struck his right lung collapsing it. He dropped into her side and she pulled him into an alley because the Café was no longer an option. She leaned him against the stucco wall and he slid to a sitting position against it. Cleaning off her knife she replaced it in its sheath and withdrew her silenced weapon.

Demming could not believe what he was seeing. He would not last long and he knew if he could talk he'd try to bribe this bitch. He looked up and what he was looking at was the silencer of her gun.

"Demming, how did you ever think that you'd get away with this?" Roz asked coldly.

He could only look at her wondering how they found him.

"Well it really does not matter does it?"

Roz took aim and fired two rounds into his head. Both landed right between his eyes.

"Is it done?" She heard in her ear.

She replied back "He's no longer a threat."

"Good rendezvous at the extraction location in ten. We're done here."

Roz looked down at the scumbag that had brought her friend's so much pain, heartache and grief then she remembered that she had one last thing to do. Placing her weapon in the small of her back, she reached for her phone in her pocket. Tapping the camera app, she took three pictures of the lifeless body in front of her. Rising up she composed a short two worded text message and attached the pictures to the message. The message read;

 _ **"Problem eliminated!"**_

As she hit send a smile came to her face knowing that she had lived up to her promise to Kate.

Xx

The FBI had launched an investigation into the NYPD and with the amount of corruption that was found their order was to strip most of the personnel that was left from the department's upper management and rebuild the department from the ground up. The police commissioner was not spared the luxury of keeping his position either. When all was settled and the dust died down nearly all of the department's management had to be replaced. The FBI was also instrumental in selecting the right candidates for these positions from within the NYPD making sure to properly scrutinize their selections before doing so.

Xx

"Kate, I'll be moving to 1PP. I was promoted to deputy chief. And this leaves me with a problem."

"A problem sir?"

"Yes. Have you made a decision about leaving yet? Before you answer Kate, I do have a suggestion to offer you."

"And that would be?"

"Kate you're a hard-driving, determined investigator. I'd hate to lose you, but with all that's happened within the department, my thoughts were asked about who I would think would be a fair replacement for this job. After thinking about it I'd like to offer you my position."

"Sir, while that's a great offer I think I need to talk to Rick about this first."

"Understood, but I need a decision by tomorrow afternoon."

"I'll be in touch, Roy."

Kate walked into the loft and Rick was at his desk wondering if he'd ever be able to use his fingers to write again when Kate found him.

"Babe, we need to talk."

"We do?"

"Roy offered me the captain's position at the twelfth."

"With all the shakeup that went on last month I am not surprised, but what do you want Kate?"

"I'd like to give it a try. Maybe I could make a difference."

"You would so go for it!"

"I'd do it under only one condition."

"What's that?"

"Espo, Roz and Ryan get a bump up as well."

"I think that they could work out something."

"Okay. I am going to call Roy and accept. I'll be right back."

When Kate leaves Rick gingerly pulls out his phone and scrolls to his photo gallery. He opens the file that was sent to him a month ago and just stares at the image. As he hears Kate returning he whispers quietly…

 _"Rot in hell, you son of a bitch!"_

 **Fin.**

A/N: Thank you for all those readers who have followed and added this story to their favorite list of stories. This was a fun ride and we enjoyed writing it. We do apologize for the delays that happened during this tale.

A/N:2 To the guest that I cannot respond to who keeps asking if there is another chapter, this is the END!


End file.
